Stuck in a House for 30 Days
by Moonlight Sonata94
Summary: Ji Hoo and Jan Di are together.  Jae Kyung loves Jun Pyo.  Yi Jung is engaged with Eun Jae.  Woo Bin's girlfriend is Ga Eul.  It's a mess, right? But after spending 30 days in a house together... it's going to be a huge change.
1. Proposal

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"Who here wants to try something different?" Yoon Ji Hoo asked to everyone around the room.

Eight of them were in the F4 lounge doing absolutely nothing. They have nothing to do since classes have ended an hour ago. They have a month long vacation for who knows what reason. Gu Jun Pyo was playing that stupid race car game of his while Song Woo Bin and So Yi Jung took shots of champagne in the mini bar. Chu Ga Eul, Geum Jan Di, Ha Jae Kyung and Cha Eun Jae were chatting nonstop about fashion, food and boys.

When all of them heard Ji Hoo say something, they all looked up. It was a very rare occasion that he would blurt out something to all of them.

"Yah! Ji Hoo! What are you trying to say?" Jun Pyo shouted, obviously irritated.

"Well… I was thinking. Let's do something weird this vacation. It's a month long, right?" Everyone nodded as they continue listening to him. "Why don't we rent an old house with rooms to accommodate all of us and let's stay there for 30 days. Without maids, without chefs, without chauffeurs. Nobody is allowed to go out. All gadgets are going to be turned off."

"What? You're crazy, Ji Hoo!" Jun Pyo looked away and continued playing his game.

"I like it." Jan Di said excitedly.

"I like the idea, too." Eun Jae squealed. "It's going to be exciting."

"Me too!" Jae Kyung declared.

"Who here likes my idea?" Ji Hoo asked out loud again.

Of course, Ji Hoo raised his hands and Jae Kyung, Jan Di and Eun Jae willingly raised their hands. Yi Jung and Woo Bin who stayed quiet while watching them, also shoot their hands up. Ga Eul, on the other hand, looked hesitant.

"C'mon Ga Eul-ah. It's going to be fun." Woo Bin convinced his girlfriend. Ga Eul sighed, finally giving in.

"Okay. That makes seven of us." Ji Hoo smiled brightly. "Jun Pyo?"

"I'm not going!" Jun Pyo stubbornly said.

"You're such a spoiled brat Jun Pyo." Jan Di, his worst enemy, teased. "I bet you can't even last a day without any maids."

Jun Pyo stood up as if daring Jan Di to say one more word. Jan Di wasn't even frightened of him and also stood up. "Wanna bet?"

Jan Di narrowed her eyes on Jun Pyo's hand. She held up her hand and shook his violently. "Absolutely."

"Okay, it's settled then. We're going. Actually, I've searched the net for the perfect place and I've found one. It has exactly eight bedrooms and each room has its own bathroom. It has a TV set too. The kitchen is complete with appliances and utensils. It has an entertainment room and a mini bar for you, Woo Bin and Yi Jung. The lot has a garden, a soccer field and a basketball court so that we don't get bored. It's a huge place so Jun Pyo… Don't go whining about it."

"Okay. You've got it pretty planned out Ji Hoo… What about food?" Yi Jung asked.

"Well, that's what we're going to do tomorrow. We would spend our time in the mall, buying all the necessary things for those 30 days. Oh… Don't worry about the clothes 'cause I will have them delivered to the place. Just pack things you think will be useful or the things you want to bring with you." Ji Hoo simply explained.

"Okay. Well then. I'm going to go now and pack." Jan Di clapped her hand once and stood up. Ga Eul, Jae Kyung and Eun Jae followed.

"Bye." They chorused to the boys and waved their hands.

"Hey! Tomorrow at the usual mall, the usual spot and the usual time!" Ji Hoo called out.


	2. Getting ready

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Woo Bin picked Ga Eul up at her apartment. He waited patiently, leaning on his yellow sports car. He sighed in relief when she finally went outside the building calling out his name. He waved at her and opened the car door for her. He took her belongings and shoved them to the backseat. He went to the driver's side and off they go to meet up with the others.

"Ga Eul-ah!" Jan Di ran to her when she finally arrived in the mall with Woo Bin. She hugged her tightly before walking to the others.

"Are all of us here now?" Ga Eul kindly asked.

"Nope. We're still waiting for Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung. You know those two. They never come early." Yi Jung replied simply.

"Who said we're late?" It was an awfully familiar cheery voice. They turned their heads to the owner of the voice. "Hi!" Jae Kyung waved at them in her usual jumpy self. "Sorry but this jerk here woke up a little too early." She sarcastically said, scowling at Jun Pyo.

"Yah! Monkey! Who said you can talk about me that way?" Jun Pyo glared at her.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Jae Kyung dared, her hands on her waist.

Jun Pyo was about to retort something back when Ji Hoo interrupted. "Since all of us are here now. Let's go start our shopping. But first, I'm going to divide us into pairs."

"What? I'm not going with you?" Jan Di exclaimed to her boyfriend.

Ji Hoo just smiled at her and continued. "Nope. Ga Eul and Yi Jung, go buy our food that you think would last us for at least a week."

"A week? I thought we're going to stay for a month?" Yi Jung cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes, we are. I'm going to explain the rules and regulations when we get there." Ji Hoo simply said. "Now please listen… No interruptions." He paused for a moment, giving everyone a stern look. "Ga Eul and Yi Jung, buy the food. Jun Pyo and Jan Di, just this once, try to get along and buy some CD's. That's easy enough for you two. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin, buy camping things. Eun Jae, you're going with me. Okay. Everyone got that?" They slowly nodded their head with disbelief on their faces. Ji Hoo let out a satisfied look on his face. "Okay. Get going. We'll meet here after three hours."

:) :) :) :) :P

Yi Jung pulled out a stroller and Ga Eul was leading the way. "So… What do you think the others would want to eat?" Yi Jung asked to break the awkwardness between them. His relationship with Ga Eul wasn't like the one before… before he announced his engagement with Eun Jae.

Ga Eul slightly glanced at him. She gave him a wry smile before answering. "Uhm… Let's go start with the major meals."

They arrived at the meat section. They asked for varieties of fish, pork, beef and chicken. While Ga Eul was carefully picking out fresh meat, Yi Jung can't stop staring at her. He really thinks Woo Bin is very lucky to have her. His thoughts halted when she caught him staring at her. She looked away quickly but he saw the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Uhmm… Sunbae… Let's go get flours and eggs." Ga Eul was still looking away from him. She briskly walked to the aisle where the flour was. Pushing the cart, he followed her but he can't seem to focus on where he's heading. His mind was still on the encounter earlier. _Stop thinking about it Yi Jung. You're an engaged man._

Ga Eul skillfully picked out all the necessary ingredients for all of the meals she and Yi Jung will be cooking for them. Yes. They were the only ones who can actually cook among the eight of them.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung, finally done, paid for all of the food. While waiting for the cashier to sum up their groceries, Ga Eul slid from a puddle growing just beside the counter. Apparently, the oil was damaged and was opened in the process of getting it out the stroller. Fortunately, Yi Jung was able to catch her right before she falls to the floor.

Their eyes met. They held each other's gaze, completely ignoring their surroundings. Their hearts thumped rapidly and Yi Jung was not willing to let go. The cashier coughed at them, calling for their attention. Ga Eul blinked a few times and stood up from their position. Ga Eul blushed furiously and she didn't dare look at Yi Jung. Yi Jung, on the other hand, turned her attention to the cashier and asked her if she can kindly change the damaged container of oil.

:) :) :) :) :P

"Hey cleaner! They wouldn't like that movie. It's too mushy." Jun Pyo gave her a disgusted face.

"Who said they won't?" Jan Di stuck her tongue out and continued looking through the CD's.

Jun Pyo shot daggers at her behind her back. He wanted to punch her and kick her ass but he can't bring himself to it. He walked away from her and tried looking through the other rack of CD's.

Jun Pyo pulled out random CD's without even looking at the genre they are in. He just wants to get this over and done with. He can't last a minute with her. She always gets into his nerves.

Jan Di was enjoying picking out the CD's. Her eyes never left the Romance and Drama racks of CD's. She carefully picked out the good ones before turning to another rack of the genre.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo finished their mission in less than an hour. Jun Pyo didn't know that all of his CD's are horror movies. Jan Di didn't even look at what the dummy picked out as long as she had picked out her own.

"Hey dummy!" Jun Pyo called out as they were exiting the CD store.

Jan Di never failed to give him the death glare. "What?"

"Since we finished early, let's go grab something to eat over there. I'm starving." Jun Pyo declared.

"Fine." With one last glare, she dragged her feet to a coffee shop that looks so peaceful through the glass window. She pushed the door open and looked at the shop in awe. It has a perfect ambiance. The place is simple yet it sure looks expensive.

"You may seem rough on the outside but simple things make you soften in the inside." Jun Pyo smirked and followed the waiter who was leading them to a comfy spot just beside the window.

Jan Di followed, mumbling something to herself. _I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with this bastard for a month._

Jun Pyo ordered brewed coffee while Jan Di preferred hot chocolate. She also picked out a slice of blueberry cheesecake that looks so attractive on the menu.

"Geum Jan Di." Surprisingly, Jun Pyo called out her name with a soft tone.

"What?" Jan Di ignored him, earning him another glare.

"What do you think about love?" Jun Pyo glanced at her before turning his head outside again.

_Why the hell is he asking that for?_

:) :) :) :) :P

"Woo Bin-ah!" Jae Kyung called out Woo Bin, motioning him to come to her. "Look at this adorable cat tent." Jae Kyung looked at him with delighted eyes.

"Jae Kyung. We shouldn't be looking at those. We're here to buy ourselves tents." Woo Bin said, turning around. He asked the saleslady for different colors of the biggest tent they have. Luckily, they have eight different colors; blue, red, white, orange, yellow, purple, pink and black.

"We'll have eight of those bed things too." Jae Kyung said, grinning at the saleslady. The saleslady bowed at them and turned around to get what they ordered.

"What else do we need?" Woo Bin asked.

"I don't have any idea." Jae Kyung frowned at him, looking thoughtfully.

"Okay… I think that's about it then. I don't have any clue either. What's all this for anyway?"

Jae Kyung just shrugged and brought that smile on her face again. _She is damn cute when she smiles. _Woo Bin mentally kicked himself for having to think of those ridiculous things. _Woo Bin, you're taken. She's taken. Stop it. _

"Ah. Woo Bin-ah. Can we go get something sweet? Like cake… Yeah… I want cake." Jae Kyung tugged his coat like a little girl.

After paying for the stuffs, Woo Bin ordered his men to put all he purchased in his car. Jae Kyung dragged him out the store to the cake shop. Woo Bin became annoyed because it was his first time to be dragged like that. _This is one amazing girl. _Woo Bin sighed as he watched Jae Kyung order a slice per cake. _Wait. A slice per cake? How many cakes are there? _He shifted his gaze to the refrigerators behind the counter. There's a dozen varieties of cake in there. His eyes widen and again, he was dragged to a table near the counter. Jae Kyung pulled him beside her and started eating her cakes.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Jae Kyung said in between her chewing. When Woo Bin didn't answer, she offered him her fork with a piece of cake in it. "Here. Eat this." She ignored his protests and pushed the cake to his mouth. "There. It's good, isn't it?" Jae Kyung chuckled and continued her eating.

_Really different girl. _Woo Bin shook his head and watched her munch another piece of cake.

:) :) :) :) :P

Ji Hoo and Eun Jae were walking around the department store. They're already done with 20 different sets of clothes and shoes, more to go.

Ji Hoo randomly selected another rack and looked through it. Eun Jae turned to the other direction and walked to yet another rack. They busied themselves in looking through all the clothes. It was really hard to choose for themselves, what more to the other six? Ji Hoo sighed and sat on a bench. His feet are killing him. Eun Jae sat beside him. Her feet are sore from all those walking.

They sat there silently for a while before Ji Hoo broke it. "Eun Jae-ah… Why do you still want to work it out with Yi Jung?" Ji Hoo said, not looking at her and staring straight ahead.

"What?" Her face turned from shock to a confused look.

"You don't love him, do you?" By this, Ji Hoo looked at her and waited expectantly at her answer.

"I… Ji Hoo-ah…" She paused and thought for a while. She finally realized that Ji Hoo would probably know. He can see right through people anyway. She sighed and looked into his eyes. "We need to. His grandfather arranged this engagement. He wishes our marriage to happen before he leaves this world." Eun Jae paused to think of the right words to make it more understandable. "I agreed because his grandfather is very dear to me… He was almost like my real grandfather… He treated me like his real granddaughter… I tried to tell him that I like Il Hyun not Yi Jung… But unfortunately… He thinks otherwise… He wants it to be me and Yi Jung. He's mad at Il Hyun for leaving just like that. I can't blame him though…" Her voice trailed off and sobs replaced her words.

Ji Hoo patted her back comfortingly. It's one of the reasons why he decided to have this nonsense house arrest. He knows something good will happen after this. He just knows.

:) :) :) :) :P

They finally arrived at the house. Ga Eul and Jan Di looked around in awe and disbelief. They only see this kind of luxury when the F4 invites them to some trip or something. The other six, however, were used to these stuffs.

"Okay guys. Conference room. Now." Ji Hoo walked ahead of them. They just followed without complaining.

They settled themselves on the huge sofa while Ji Hoo sat across them on a single couch.

"Okay here are the rules. First, about your clothes, they're all in your walk-in closets in your rooms. I organized and labeled the clothes you would be wearing every single day from the morning 'til the time you go to bed. You would understand me when you see them with your own eyes. Second, I have schedules of activities we're going to do during the month posted on each of your rooms. The location and the time are also written in it. As I've said, the proper dress code for the activities will be labeled in your closets. From here, any questions?" Ji Hoo looked around. Everyone shook their heads so Ji Hoo continued. "Third, the schedule regarding on who's going to prepare the meals is posted on the refrigerator in the kitchen. Check it everyday to see if you're the cook of the day. We're going to cook in pairs so as to not let only one feel the burden of cooking. Fourth, no gadgets, so hand me all your phones. Put it inside this box."

All of them reluctantly put their phones inside the box. Ji Hoo was the last one to put his phone into the box. He closed the lid and quickly locked the box. "I'm going to keep this." He held out the key and put it in his pocket.

"Why are you going to keep it? Why can't we keep it?" Ga Eul blurted her question.

"I made the rules. I won't break it." Ji Hoo simply said. "Moving on, now the fifth one. Here." He pulled out a beeper in his pocket. "We're going to use this to contact Butler Lee to deliver us raw food or other spices. And only for that purpose. I strictly instructed him to just obey the message regarding food or an emergency so don't dare break that." Ji Hoo gave Jun Pyo a meaningful look. "The last rule… Just have fun. Do whatever you please when we don't have any activities." He finally smiled at them. "Oh… By the way… Before we end this meeting, here are your keys to your rooms. Red, Jun Pyo. Orange, Yi Jung. Yellow, Woo Bin. Purple, Jae Kyung. Pink, Ga Eul. Blue, Eun Jae. Black, Jan Di. And of course… White's mine. Your doors are exactly the same color as your room keys. Girls on the third floor, boys on the second floor." Ji Hoo stood up. That's the end of the discussion.

Ji Hoo held out his hand. The others also stood up, smiling. They held out their hand too.

"Fighting!" They chorused.


	3. Day 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

_Rrrriiiing! Rrrriiing!_

Gu Jun Pyo woke up by the sound of the alarm clock on his bedside table. _What the—? When did I have an alarm clock?_

He threw the alarm clock angrily at the wall. "Damn you, Ji Hoo." He stood up from his bed and went over the bathroom. He brushed his teeth roughly, still frustrated. "Ow!" He dropped his toothbrush and looked at the mirror. Apparently, he brushed too hard and his gums are beginning to swell. "Augh! I hate this!"

Jun Pyo stamped to his closet. He opened his closet and looked at the set of clothes labeled "Day 1". He grabbed them and looked at them in disgust. "Ji Hoo can't be serious about this." He laid out the clothes on his bed; a pair of trousers and a red fitting shirt with the words "HOTHEADED DEMON". He looked at his closet and saw a pair of slippers underneath which was also labeled "Day 1".

Still in his bad mood, he changed to those clothes reluctantly. With a last look in the mirror, he finally decided to go out of his room. While going down the stairs, 7 pairs of eyes were watching him. He glared at them when he saw them stifling a laugh. "You're a jerk Ji Hoo." He said coldly.

"I know." Ji Hoo smiled wearing his "FOURTH DIMENSION KNOW IT ALL" white shirt. Woo Bin was wearing a "MAFIA PRINCE AND DON JUAN" yellow shirt and Yi Jung was wearing a "COLD-BLOODED CASANOVA" orange shirt. If you think about it, it's really unlikely to see the F4 wearing fitting shirts and trousers.

The girls, on the other hand, were wearing tank tops and shorts. Their tank tops also have labels on it. Jan Di's black tank top was labeled "FLYING KICK WEED", Ga Eul's pink one has "HOPELESS ROMATIC LOVER", Jae Kyung's purple one has "CRAZY APPETITE MONKEY", and lastly, Eun Jae's blue one with "EXTREMELY SHY TEACHER".

"What's with the shirt? And why the hell did you need to set the alarm at 5 am?" Jun Pyo shouted while settling on the couch beside Yi Jung.

"Didn't you read the schedule? We're each going to redecorate our room and the goal is to make it look more like your personality." Ji Hoo pointed at a pile of paints of different colors and brushes of different sizes. "I already asked the owner of the house and she said that it's okay to spice up things in the rooms. We can totally change it if we want. All of us can also beep Butler Lee if you want to add something to your room or something. Our call time from today onwards is 5 am. And Jun Pyo… You're the first to cook… With Ga Eul." Ji Hoo informed him.

"What? You really are a jerk!" Jun Pyo raised his voice enough for the others to cover their ears.

"Sunbae… Let's just go…" Ga Eul said softly, hoping that he calms down. Luckily, Jun Pyo stormed into the kitchen without saying another word. Ga Eul quickly followed to prevent Jun Pyo's temper from rising.

:) :) :) :) :P

"Augh! I can't take this anymore!" Jun Pyo was cracking his tenth egg. With his frustration, he threw one egg to the floor.

"Sunbae… I'll just do the cooking… Just grate the cheese and cut the bread." Ga Eul suggested, walking over to him. She handed over the grater and the cheese to him. "The bread's over there sunbae." She pointed to the loaf of bread on top of the counter.

Jun Pyo grated the cheese. His mood still hasn't died down yet and it's getting worse by the second. Deep inside Ga Eul, she's actually frightened that Jun Pyo might lay his anger out on her. She sighed and continued frying the eggs.

After a few minutes, Jun Pyo finished grating the whole bar of cheese and was now cutting the bread. "You! How thick is it supposed to be?" Jun Pyo called out to her.

Ga Eul turned off the stove and put the last egg down on the plate. She walked over to Jun Pyo and showed him how to cut the bread. Surprisingly, Jun Pyo's mood lightened and didn't complain to Ga Eul. It seems that he was amused at how it has to be done. Jun Pyo smiled as he continued cutting the bread.

Ga Eul went back to the stove, smiling at herself. She was really happy that Jun Pyo was eager on learning now. It's not going to be so hard now. Ga Eul turned on the stove again and put strips of bacon on the pan. She fried until it was well done and she put it on the plate together with the eggs. She looked at what Jun Pyo was doing and she was shocked that he did it well. Actually, he did it rather good for a beginner. The bread wasn't uniform in thickness but it was nicely sliced.

"Sunbae… Since you're done, open those 3 cans of tuna and drain it." Ga Eul gave him a weak smile while pulling a cutting board. She diced the three onions skillfully. She really is a good cook. It's expected from her since her mother runs a small restaurant in Seoul. She grew up watching her mother experiment on recipes and sometimes, she even helps her in pouring some ingredients.

She looked at Jun Pyo after she put the diced onions into a bowl. "Put it here sunbae and put 5 spoonfuls of mayonnaise, too. Mix it altogether."

Ga Eul went to get the lettuce leaves she washed earlier. She pulled out eight plates on the cabinet and placed it on top of the counter. She placed a slice of bread on each plates and put lettuce leaves on top of each slice. "Are you done with that sunbae?" She turned to look at Jun Pyo. He was smiling at his work and nodded at Ga Eul.

"This is surprisingly fun and easy." Jun Pyo smirked. Ga Eul just smiled in return. It's her lucky day. Jun Pyo didn't even throw a tantrum after the thing about the eggs.

"Put that mixture on top of each lettuce leaves." Ga Eul ordered kindly. Jun Pyo walked over to where she is and smeared the tuna mixture carefully on top of each lettuce.

After he was done, Ga Eul put two strips of bacon on top of the tuna mixture. "Now, put another slice of bread on each, and then the egg, then the grated cheese and of course, the last slice of bread." Ga Eul instructed Jun Pyo and she headed to the cabinets to find some cups for the hot chocolate.

"Ga Eul?" Jun Pyo called out to her while putting the eggs carefully.

"Yes sunbae?" Ga Eul glanced at him while pouring the hot chocolate on the fourth cup.

"Is Jan Di really that mean?" Jun Pyo stopped what he was doing and waited for her answer expectantly.

"Nope. She's only like that with you. She says you're too full of yourself." Ga Eul simply said.

"What? That commoner!" Jun Pyo stomped his hand on the counter which made Ga Eul jump.

"Why do you ask sunbae?" Ga Eul asked curiously. "Why is Jan Di's opinion towards you important?"

Jun Pyo was taken aback at her question. "Well… Because… Because… I want to know why she's so irritated so I can tease her more." Jun Pyo stupidly excused.

Ga Eul just smiled and shook her head. Jun Pyo was too obvious.

"Jun Pyo sunbae?" It was now Ga Eul's turn to ask.

"What?"

"When are you and Jae Kyung unni going to get engaged? I mean… Even if you only dated a month from now…" Ga Eul's voice trailed off while she's thinking of how she can put her thoughts into words.

"I don't know. That matter still hasn't crossed my mind." Jun Pyo replied coolly. "Are you done with that yet? I found the trays."

Ga Eul and Jun Pyo headed towards the dining room where the others are waiting. "Wow. I didn't think it would only take you an hour." Yi Jung said teasingly.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Jun Pyo glared at him.

"I bet only Ga Eul did the cooking." Woo Bin smirked as Jun Pyo turned to glare at him too.

"Stop teasing Sunbaes. Jun Pyo sunbae really did a nice job back there. He helped me a lot." Ga Eul gave an approving smile at Jun Pyo.

"Woah. That's new." Yi Jung said, surprised. "Didn't you have a hard time with him, Ga Eul-yang?"

Ga Eul just shook her head and placed the clubhouse sandwiches in front of each of them. She went to sit beside Woo Bin and Jun Pyo settled himself beside Jae Kyung after serving the hot chocolates to them.

Jan Di took a bite and her eyes widened. "Wow. This is good."

"I bet you can't fix a sandwich like that, cleaner." Jun Pyo stuck his tongue out at Jan Di while she threw a tissue at him in return.

The others enjoyed their simple meal and praised Ga Eul and Jun Pyo for a good job. After a few short conversations and many more bites on the sandwiches, they were now done and ready to redecorate.

:) :) :) :) :P

They all went to their rooms, each carrying paint buckets with them.

Ga Eul looked around her room and sighed. _This is going to be a heck a lot of work._

She pushed all the furniture to the middle of the room with all her might and stared at the walls. She laid out newspapers on all the edges of the walls. She then dipped her brush to the baby pink paint and started painting the walls. It took her an hour or so before she completely painted all the walls leaving no white marks behind. _It's too plain…_

She thought of a design that would make her personality appear in the room. Finally, she thought of cutting a heart shape on a sponge before dubbing it to red paint. She carefully applied it to the walls. After a few more hours, scattered hearts can be seen all around the room. Ga Eul stood in the middle of the room and looked around. She was satisfied and stood proudly, still looking at her work.

A sudden knock on her door made her stumble forward and caught off balance. She landed on her butt to the floor. She rubbed the sore spot while the door opened slightly, revealing a concerned Yi Jung by the door. He quickly entered and closed the door behind him. He rushed to Ga Eul's side and helped her stand up.

"What happened?" Yi Jung said worriedly.

"I was caught off balance when you knocked on the door." Ga Eul said, annoyed.

"Oh… Sorry… Jan Di asked me to call you so you can make lunch for us… It's 12 noon now…" Yi Jung said.

"Weh? Okay, tell them I'm going down in a minute."

Yi Jung nodded and walked over to the door. He halted and turned around. "Ga Eul-yang… Your room looks cute."

Ga Eul blushed as Yi Jung exited the door.

:) :) :) :) :P

After their late lunch, they immediately continued redecorating their room. By 5 in the afternoon, all of them were finished. It was now time for them to see what the others did.

Ji Hoo's room was plain white. The door of his walk-in closet had staffs, G-clefs and notes painted all over it. He placed candles and rose petals on top of his coffee table. He arranged the pillows in his sofas and his bed was neatly tidied up. He also changed the curtains with white ones with laces on it. It was peaceful like Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin's look a lot different. He painted his walls yellow and he put up posters of different cars on the walls. He arranged the furniture so that the TV was in front of the sofa and the sofa was in front of the bed. Either way, he can watch while sitting on the sofa or relaxing on the bed. He placed 3 different champagnes on the coffee table and on top of his bedside table were magazines of girls. It was really the F4's Don Juan.

Yi Jung's room was, of course, decorated with his works. He painted his room orange with black stripes painted horizontally. It kind of resembled a tiger. He placed plants in pots he made on the edges of the rooms so it looked elegant and attractive. He also had champagnes but his is on top of a cabinet. Magazines were laid beside the champagnes. He disregarded the TV and put a potter's wheel in the middle of the room instead. It was obviously the potter prodigy's room.

Jun Pyo's room is painted red. He painted a huge skull on the wall which kind of resembles the one in their red card. It wasn't neatly painted so there are few smudges here and there. He laid out a lion rug underneath the coffee table. All of the furniture are arranged as they were previously. That was Jun Pyo.

Jan Di's room was black. She scattered glow-in-the-dark stars all around the room. She added stacks of board games on top of the cabinet. Sketch pads and few papers were on top of her coffee table and different kinds of pencils are beside it. She rearranged the furniture around the room so it doesn't look so spacey. She wants it to be like her room as much as possible; not spacey and without really showing the luxury in it. That's Jan Di for you.

Jae Kyung's room was purple. Laces on the bed sheets and the curtains were applied. Also, fashion magazines were scattered on top of the coffee table. From her sheets to her walls, all were purple. She also had about a dozen of teddy bears on her bed. Her walk-in closet's door had a poster on it. It's a poster of an American band that Jae Kyung's very fond of. It's girly and at the same time showing Jae Kyung's unique side.

Eun Jae's room was the simplest of them all. She painted hers a baby blue color and she added a coffee maker and few picture frames. She also placed a few pots and cups she made. Besides that, it's pretty much the way it is previously.

As said earlier, Ga Eul's walls were pink with red hearts scattered all over. She placed a few picture frames with her pictures on top of her cabinet. She changed her sheets and curtains with different shades of pink. Like Jae Kyung, she also had stuffed toys on top of her bed. Rose petals were scattered on her coffee table. She rearranged her furniture so that the room was divided into three parts; the side with the bed, the side with the sofa and the TV and the side with a desk and stack of books placed on top of it. Yeah, that's Ga Eul.

Everyone's expression changed from shock to laughter to confusion to admiration. They enjoyed looking at the rooms they spent their hard work with. The rich chaebols learned how to do things with their own hands. But that's not the end of their learning yet. Ji Hoo still has something up his sleeves.

They ended their day with delicious pumpkin porridge prepared by Jun Pyo and Ga Eul again.


	4. Day 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"Gaaaah! What's taking them so long?" Yi Jung shouted angrily, his stomach growling. "It's already 9 am and they've been cooking breakfast for four hours!"

"It takes time for them to learn those things Yi Jung-ah. It's their first time to cook. Calm down and bear with it." Eun Jae said softly, hoping to calm her fiancé down.

"Aish! Just call me after ten years! I'm sure they'll be finished by then!" Yi Jung turned around and stormed out the living room.

Eun Jae sighed and turned to look at everyone. They looked at her understandingly. Eun Jae sat down beside Jae Kyung and smiled at her weakly. "Don't worry. After this adjusting week, no one will put up a tantrum like that again." Jae Kyung assured her.

"I hope so." Eun Jae rested her head on the sofa.

Just then, a voice was heard from the dining room. "Guys! Breakfast is ready. I'm sorry if it took so much time." Jan Di ran over to them, dragging Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung to the dining room. The others followed but then Eun Jae remembered Yi Jung.

"Oh… Wait… I'm just going to get Yi Jung." Eun Jae smiled at them and turned around. She was about to walk but the others heard her stomach growl. They laughed while Eun Jae blushed.

"I'm going to get him then." Ga Eul took Eun Jae's hand before she can walk any further. "You need to eat. It's okay, I'm not that hungry anyway." Ga Eul smiled at her and walked to the direction of the stairs.

Woo Bin eyed Ga Eul suspiciously from behind. He was at the dining room and he saw everything that happened. He's the only one who noticed something different. Well, yeah. Because he's Ga Eul's boyfriend, that's why.

Yi Jung was doing some pottery in his room to calm down his nerves. _Augh. Jan Di and Woo Bin should have delicious breakfast. It took them so long to make it._

He was so concentrated on his work that he didn't notice that someone went inside his room. He was currently making the base of his pot and was so absorbed by it. He jumped when he heard a fake cough. By that, his pot became distorted so his temper rose. "Don't you know how to knock on the door?" He shouted angrily as he looked up from his work.

His eyes widen when he saw who disturbed him. He rummaged his mind on how to take back what he just said. "Well, sorry to disturb you, sunbae. Breakfast is ready and you said a while ago that we should call you if it's done." Ga Eul said crisply. She turned around and she slammed the door on her way out.

"Aish!" He completely destroyed his work now. He threw the clay to the floor in frustration. He screwed up big time.

"Where's Yi Jung?" Jun Pyo asked when Ga Eul arrived at the dining room. She settled herself beside Woo Bin. Ga Eul just shrugged while slicing her pancake. The others gave her confused looks but they continued eating anyway.

"Hmm… This is yummy Jan Di-ah, Bin-ah." Ga Eul complimented, smiling but her face fell when the Casanova arrived at the room. Ga Eul suddenly realized that the only seat left was the one beside her. She scolded herself mentally but kept her face blank in front of the others. She continued eating her pancake as if nothing had happened, as if Yi Jung didn't take the seat beside her.

The others noticed this and kept their eyes on them while eating. An awkward silence occurred so Jan Di suddenly broke it. "Yi Jung-sunbae… Sorry if it took us for a while. We can't get the measurements for the batter right." She looked at him apologetically and looked down.

"It's okay... It's better to have late breakfast than none at all." Yi Jung assured her.

"So what's the activity for today?" Jun Pyo asked stupidly.

"You really should read the schedule, stupid." Jan Di glared at him in disgust.

"You! Cleaner! I wasn't asking you." Jun Pyo glared at her more.

"Who are you asking then?" Jan Di retorted.

"I was asking Ji Hoo." Jun Pyo said coolly. Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo.

"What? Me?" Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow and gazed at the pair of eyes looking at him.

"Just say yes Ji Hoo! Jeez." Jun Pyo shouted at him angrily.

"Yes about what?" Ji Hoo said, still clueless.

"About… What is it about again?" Jun Pyo looked dumbly. All of them laughed at Jun Pyo. He still looked at them, confused. Apparently, he didn't know what's going on.

"You really are stupid!" Jan Di laughed at Jun Pyo. She held her tummy. It was aching so hard because of laughing.

"What did I do?" Jun Pyo stood up and glowered at them. The laughter died down instantly but Jan Di was still stifling her laughs. They continued eating after Jun Pyo stormed out of the room.

"Okay, breakfast done. You can do anything you want before the game today." Ji Hoo stood up and left the room.

"Jan Di-ah. Let's go and get some practice. I don't know how to play basketball." Jae Kyung pleaded.

"Hmmm… Sure… I don't know how to either. Wanna come?" Jan Di asked Eun Jae and Ga Eul. They nodded their heads and stood up to follow Jan Di outside.

"That leaves us." Yi Jung and Woo Bin looked at each other. "What do you suggest to do?" Yi Jung asked Woo Bin.

"Yi Jung, don't you think we should talk?" Woo Bin asked firmly.

"About what?" Yi Jung asked innocently. Yi Jung acted as if he doesn't know what he's talking about.

"You know what it is, So Yi Jung. Don't play dumb on me." Woo Bin said coldly. Yi Jung sighed and nodded. _I'm busted._

:) :) :) :) :P

"Eun Jae-ah! Pass me the ball." Jan Di shouted excitedly. Eun Jae made a chess pass and Jan Di caught the ball easily. She threw it to the ring but it bounced back to the court.

"Aw! Another failure." Jan Di pouted and sat down on the court.

"That's okay Jan Di-ah. Let's keep on trying." Ga Eul rushed to her side and patted her back.

"What time is it?" Jan Di asked the three of them.

"11. Why?" It was Jae Kyung who answered.

"Aish! I need to go. Woo Bin and I are the cooks of the day, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… Good luck." Ga Eul said in realization. The three of them watched as Jan Di stood up and ran to the house.

"I'm pooped. Let's go inside and take some rest for some energy later." Jae Kyung suggested. The two agreed and the three walked over to the house.

When Ga Eul entered the house, Woo Bin immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. "Bin-ah! That hurts! Slow down!"

"Woo Bin! Let her go!" Jae Kyung was about to go after them but Jun Pyo grabbed her hand this time. "Monkey! You go with me. Let's play chess." He dragged her to the recreation room.

Eun Jae looked at her surroundings. Ji Hoo was the only one left with her but he was sleeping so she sighed and went upstairs to her room.

:) :) :) :) :P

Woo Bin was still gripping Ga Eul tightly until they arrived in Woo Bin's room. He threw her to his bed roughly. He climbed to his bed and crawled over on top of Ga Eul. His two hands supported his weight as he coldly held Ga Eul's gaze. Ga Eul's tears were threatening to fall but she tok control of it. She composed herself and bravely asked Woo Bin. "What's wrong with you? I thought you're cooking with Jan Di?"

It took Woo Bin a few minutes before he finally gave his answer. "I told her I've something to tell you… Let's stop pretending Ga Eul… Let's make it real."

Ga Eul widened her eyes and held her breath. _What the hell?_

:) :) :) :) :P

"Okay. The first team is composed of Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ga Eul and Yi Jung. Eun Jae, Woo Bin, Jae Kyung and me in the second team. Rock, Paper and Scissors to see who gets the ball first." Ji Hoo said while holding the ball. All of them were in complete uniform in playing basketball. Jun Pyo's jersey was numbered 1, Ji Hoo's was 14, Yi Jung's was 20, Woo Bin's was 4, Ga Eul's was 2, Jae Kyung's was 40, Jan Di's was 10 and lastly, Eun Jae's was 41.

Jun Pyo stepped forward and held out his fist. Woo Bin, too, stepped forward and held out his fist. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They chorused as their hands held out their bet. Woo Bin held out Paper while Jun Pyo had Scissors.

Jun Pyo smiled and caught the ball Ji Hoo gave him. He went out of the line and Ji Hoo whistled. Jun Pyo passed the ball to Yi Jung while Woo Bin was trying to block his way. Yi Jung scanned his surroundings quickly for a free person. He faked his pass on Ga Eul and the others were completely fooled by it. Woo Bin looked if Ga Eul caught the ball but Yi Jung passed it to Jan Di. Jan Di dribbled the ball to the other half court while Jae Kyung shadowed her. The others were positioned under the ring and Jan Di looked at Yi Jung's eyes. He got her point and ran to the other side of the court. Jan Di skillfully passed the ball to him but failed when Woo Bin got it instead.

The game went out smoothly at first. After the first quarter, the score was 10-4 in favor of Jun Pyo's team. By half-time, all of them were tired and exhausted but they still want to finish the other half of the game. The girls were giving up but the F4 kept assuring them that it's okay.

At the last quarter of the game, while Ga Eul was running to catch the ball from Jan Di, she tripped and fell on her knees. "Ga Eul!" Yi Jung was about to rush to her side but Woo Bin beat him to it.

"Are you okay?" Woo Bin looked at her in concern.

Ga Eul nodded but didn't dare look at Woo Bin because of what happened earlier. The others, except Yi Jung and Jan Di, walked over to her. Jan Di went to the house to find some first aid kit while Yi Jung can't bring himself to walk to Ga Eul's side.

"Let's call it a game. Jun Pyo's team wins. We'll be your slave tomorrow." Ji Hoo announced.

"What? Slave?" Jae Kyung looked at him, bewildered.

"Yup. It's written in the schedule. That's the activity tomorrow. We'll be their slaves."


	5. Day 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"I can't believe you, Jun Pyo!" Jae Kyung shouted at him.

"What, monkey? That's the activity for this morning so don't complain, slave." Jun Pyo retorted back at her. Jae Kyung glared at him and continued what she's doing. Apparently, as a slave for the day, Jun Pyo ordered her to clean his room. She didn't have the right to complain. Jun Pyo's team won over them, after all.

Jun Pyo's room was full of trash; his bed sheets were crumpled, his used clothes were scattered all over the floor and all of his stuffs were out of their original place.

"Why can't you ask Ji Hoo? Or Woo Bin? Or Eun Jae? They lost too!" Jae Kyung complained.

"Well, I want it to be you. So stop all those complaining. And when I get back here, be sure that this room will be clean." Jun Pyo waved goodbye and turned for the door. Jae Kyung glared at him while attempting to throw the broom. When Jun Pyo was out of her sight, she sighed and sat at the couch. She was really tired. Jun Pyo woke her up at 3 in the morning just to ask her to clean his room. _Augh, that man! Why can't he be just like any other man? Like... Woo Bin perhaps, a total gentleman that knows how to deal with girls._

:) :) :) :) :P

Yi Jung was busy molding his clay. He wants to clear up his mind on what Woo Bin discussed with him yesterday. He didn't know if it's right to do it but all is fair in love and war. He shapes the lip of his pot careful not to distort it. It's a good thing Ji Hoo allowed them to put anything in their room or he will be so crazy searching for another alternative for pottery. He looked at his pot in so much concentration that he didn't notice someone coming inside his room.

The person looked at him in so much admiration. She loved it when he does pottery. He looks so much cuter and it's the only time she sees him serious about something. She always thought that Yi Jung was never serious. He's not serious about girls, about his promises, probably about everything except for pottery. She stares at him and let out a fake cough to announce her presence. Surprisingly, Yi Jung didn't mind it at all. His focus was still on his work.

Ga Eul shrugged and decided to walk over to him. She stopped in the middle of the room and sat down on his bed. She was still staring at him, smiling. After a few minutes, Yi Jung's voice caught her off guard. "Do I dazzle you?" Yi Jung says. Ga Eul jumped a little but quickly composed herself. Her lips parted but closed again. She thought about what he was meaning to say to him but nothing came. Yi Jung looked up at her and smirked. Ga Eul blinked a few times but still, nothing came. It's as if his smile and voice froze her. "Do you need anything Ga Eul-yang?"

Ga Eul was still mentally cursing her mind to think about something smart to say to him. _Oh great… Why did I go here again? Uh oh…_

"Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jung raised his eyebrow. _What's she thinking?_

"Uh… Sunbae… I was… Uhm… I was thinking…" Ga Eul said hesitantly. She didn't know what his reaction would be once she says it.

"Yes?" Yi Jung urged her to go on.

"Well. Can you teach me how to do pottery?" Ga Eul said in one breath.

Yi Jung stared at her with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to say. He didn't expect this request to come from Ga Eul's mouth.

"It's okay if you don't want to… I was just… wondering… I'll go now, then…" Ga Eul was about to stand up but Yi Jung grabbed her wrist. Well, only heaven knows how Yi Jung came beside her that quickly. It was so sudden that Ga Eul didn't think about that at all. She was focusing on not fainting at his action.

"Wait, Ga Eul-yang… I can teach you if you want… Here." Yi Jung released Ga Eul's wrist and gave her his apron. He led her to the seat in front of the potter's wheel. Ga Eul reluctantly followed him, still thinking if this is the right thing to do. "By the way… Why the sudden interest in pottery?" Yi Jung looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"I… Well… Nothing… I just want to know more about this thing… That's all." Ga Eul tried hard not to sound nervous.

"Oh… Okay… Uhm… Here… I've already molded it… You can reshape it if you want to…" Yi Jung said calmly.

"Are you sure sunbae? You're working on this pot… I think it's not right if I—"

"It's okay Ga Eul-yang… I can do another one like that some other time…" Yi Jung pressed his remote to start the spinning of his wheel. Ga Eul poked the clay in the middle of the wheel and giggled. Yi Jung smiled in amusement as he watched her lay her hands on the clay smoothly. Her hands were gentle as she shaped the clay. For a beginner, she is really good.

Yi Jung just stared and watched. If he thinks that he's the only one who looks cute when working on clay, Ga Eul's even cuter. He was dazzled and mesmerized at this sight.

After a few moments, things got out of hand. Ga Eul didn't know what to do after shaping the clay. She looked at Yi Jung for help. She was surprised when she saw him staring at her dreamily. "Yi Jung-sunbae?"

Yi Jung snapped out of his reverie and shook his head furiously. He can't believe Ga Eul caught him staring. He involuntarily laid his hands on hers. Ga Eul blushed at his touch but continued on what she was doing as if she didn't feel anything. Yi Jung guided Ga Eul's hands in molding the clay. It's like they were following the rhythm of their hearts as they shaped the clay. At that moment, they didn't mind their surroundings. It's as if they were the only beings on earth, just them and that piece of clay.

Yi Jung stopped his hands which caused Ga Eul's hands to stop too. "It's done."

Ga Eul took her time to process what he was saying. She looked at him and then at their work. She can't believe on what she was seeing. It's a perfectly molded pot. The curve was soft and gentle and is pleasing to the eyes.

"We can carve some details on the pot tomorrow, Ga Eul-yang…" Yi Jung inquired.

"Okay sunbae… Thanks for teaching me…" Ga Eul said. She got up from the chair before he can say anything else. She went to his bathroom. She washed her hands. She splashed some water on her face. She wants to clear up her mind. Why did she had this sudden urge to be with Yi Jung? It's wrong just to think about it. But then again…

She got out from the bathroom and looked at Yi Jung. She smiled weakly and bowed her head. She went straight for the door without uttering a single word. It's best to stay quiet. Once her voice was heard, her emotions will be given away.

She closed Yi Jung's door and let herself lean on it. She closed her eyes while gripping on the door knob tightly. What was happening to her? _This is so wrong Chu Ga Eul… Distance yourself…_

"Ga Eul-ah? What are you doing there?" Unfortunately, it was an all too familiar voice.

"Oh… Eun Jae! Uhm. Nothing. I was just… I went to ask Yi Jung-sunbae about something…" Ga Eul gave her a weak smile and a curt nod. She wanted to get out of there. She's not used to lying.

"Oh. Is that so? Well… I was about to call him for lunch. The others are already there…" She paused and eyed her suspiciously. "You should go to the dining room too Ga Eul-ah…" She gave her an assuring smile. Ga Eul nodded and quickly went out of her sight. _Something's up… And this can be my chance…_ Eun Jae smiled at herself. This is going to be a long ride… but it will be worth it.

:) :) :) :) :P

"Woo Bin-ah… Can you go and help Jae Kyung with my room? You too, Ji Hoo…" Jun Pyo said as the two entered the living room. "She's taking so long in there… Maybe she's not yet done."

"Jun Pyo… You shouldn't be doing that to Jae Kyung." Woo Bin told him in a firm voice. "She's your girlfriend Jun Pyo. Treat her with some respect, will you?"

"Yah! Woo Bin! Don't lecture me with that and just go there, slave." Jun Pyo ignored his comment and continued eating some chips.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" Woo Bin was about to pounce on him but Ji Hoo held him back.

"Let's go, Bin-ah." Ji Hoo jerked his head to the stairs, his eyes telling him that he shouldn't put up a fight. Woo Bin reluctantly gave in and headed for the stairs. _Sometimes, Jun Pyo can be too full of himself…_

:) :) :) :) :P

"Aish! This is so dusty." Jae Kyung sniffed and sneezed as she cleaned the things under Jun Pyo's bed. She blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head. She can feel his shoulder aching. Her hands slowly traveled to her shoulders. She slowly moved her arms back and forth and gently massaged her aching shoulder.

There was a light knock on the room and someone opened it. "Need help?" She looked at the two men standing beside the door, holding brooms and towels. She smiled brightly at them. _Finally… Gu Jun Pyo, you are so dead meat after this…_

Ji Hoo went to the corner of the room and swept the floor with the broom. Woo Bin, on the other hand, went over to her and offered his hand. She took it willingly and slowly stood up. "Thank you." She said softly. She looked away. _Am I blushing? Nooooo… This is not right._

Jae Kyung quickly walked over to where Ji Hoo was. She thanked him. All throughout cleaning Jun Pyo's room, Jae Kyung and Woo Bin distance themselves. They felt the sudden awkwardness between them. They didn't know what it was but it was something different. Ji Hoo didn't fail to notice this. He inwardly smiled at the two's actions. _This house thing was a great idea after all… The others really need some slap on their faces sometimes…_

The door opened and Jan Di's head popped inside the room. She looked at the room in disgust and annoyance. "I can't believe that bastard ordered you to do stuff like this. It's like when he gets his chance to have power, he will use it and use it and use it. He really is a jerk."

Ji Hoo smiled at his girlfriend. _Jan Di too… She needs to get out from her stubbornness… _"What brings you here Jan Di-ah? I never imagined you opening Jun Pyo's door, ever." Woo Bin said.

"Oh yeah… About that… Eun Jae said she started lunch already and she told me to tell Ji Hoo to come down to the kitchen to help her finish up the dishes. And you two, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, should head downstairs and pick the movies we're going to watch this afternoon for the movie marathon."

The three nodded their heads and did a quick polishing in Jun Pyo's room before heading out the door.

:) :) :) :) :P

"Okay. Horror Movie Marathon this evening guys. We each picked our choices of movies. We'll start with Yi Jung's." Ji Hoo announced when the others settled on the sofas. He pressed the button for the blinds of the room so it will be dark and the atmosphere would be fit for the marathon. He placed the CD into the DVD player and settled beside Jan Di.

The movie started in soft and mellow background music. They watched intently while the others were eating chips. Ga Eul was totally distancing herself from Woo Bin. She still can't get over on the discussion that occurred between them. She sat far away from Woo Bin as possible but unfortunately, the only seat remaining was beside Yi Jung. She wanted to exchange seats with Ji Hoo so that she can sit beside her best friend but she knows Ji Hoo will not budge.

She inwardly cursed under her breath and hesitantly took the seat beside Yi Jung. Luckily, Yi Jung was caught up with the movie that he didn't mind the movements behind him at all. She sighed and looked at the TV screen. Blood was seen all over and she felt her stomach give somersaults. She felt the vomit rising into her throat and cold sweat on her face. She can't take this movie marathon. This is crazy. She can't even look at the CD cases of horror movies, what more if she watched it? But this is a challenge in this house thingy Ji Hoo made up. She can't complain. She agreed to it. She covered her eyes with a pillow and hoped that she mould forget the images she saw.

Yi Jung felt some soft panting behind him. He looked in the corner of his eyes to see who it was. It was Ga Eul. _Why was she there? I thought she's… _He turned his head slowly to see Ga Eul's face getting pale while flinching at the TV screen. He looked at the TV and saw the scenes. He knows Ga Eul doesn't like this genre. His mind berated with his heart. When he saw Ga Eul cover herself with a pillow, he sighed and reached out to her. His heart won, yet again. He slowly uncovered Ga Eul's face and gave her soothing whispers. He offered her his soda and told her not to watch the movie if she doesn't want it. He instructed her to clear her mind so as to forget all the horrible scenes she saw in the movie. He pulled her head into his chest and stroked her hair. He continued his soothing whispers and Ga Eul was slowly calming down. He smiled and watched her as she closed her eyes.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul weren't aware that two pairs of eyes were watching them from the opposite couch. Woo Bin has a blank expression on his face and watched as Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul into his chest. His plan was going well. He mentally congratulated himself. He was still watching the scene before him when he felt a light tap on his back. Jae Kyung was looking at him worriedly. She jerked his head to the direction of Yi Jung and Ga Eul and gave him meaningful eyes. "Are you okay?" She mouthed to him. Woo Bin nodded and gave her an assuring smile. Jae Kyung gave one last look before turning to the TV screen again.

This is going to be a long long night…


	6. Day 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Chu Ga Eul woke up early the next day to go to Yi Jung's room and carve the design for the pot she made. Since the activity for the day is going to start later that afternoon, she thought that maybe she and Yi Jung would have a lot of time having fun in making the designs for the pot. Once again, she didn't know what's got into her but she was quite excited for their time together again. It wasn't right but she feels, right.

Do you know that kind of feeling? When you feel so comfortable with someone but you know it's wrong to feel that way because of the wall between the two of you? And you're trying so hard to prevent yourself from feeling comfortable because you know you're going to crave for that feeling more and more… But instead of distancing, you find yourself making up excuses to go up and talk to him.

She reminisced on what happened between them the night before. And by just thinking about it, it sends the butterflies in her stomach to come out and it somehow lights up her face, causing her to smile brightly.

But then… She remembers what happened between Woo Bin and her. She still can't believe that Woo Bin said that. She thought he clarified it to him already.

_Flashback :)_

"_I told her I've something to tell you… Let's stop pretending Ga Eul… Let's make it real…" Woo Bin said in his devilish voice._

_Ga Eul blinked her eyes. It took her time to contemplate on what he was meaning to say. 'Oh yeah… Our deal…' She looked into Woo Bin's eyes and she can see the fierceness in his eyes. "Woo Bin-ah. Can you please get off of me? Let's discuss this in a calm manner. Please." Ga Eul pleaded. Her tears started to fall. She hoped and prayed that Woo Bin would give in. _

_There was silence. Ga Eul thought that it was too long to bear. She was really uncomfortable with their position so she decided to speak up again. "Woo Bin-ah? Please…" Clearly, her voice was full of fright._

_At the sound of that voice, Woo Bin's face softened and eventually, he rolled over and sat on the bed. He buried his face in his hands. Ga Eul wiped her tears with the back of her right hand and looked at Woo Bin. "Bin-ah. What's the matter? What is this?"_

_Woo Bin put his hands down and looked at Ga Eul. This time, he wore a look that tells her that this is something serious. "Ga Eul-ah. Let's make things real."_

"_Why did you suddenly think of that?" Ga Eul asked, completely bewildered._

"_I know we just made this act so that… one, Jan Di will think that you're over Yi Jung. Two, to prove to Yi Jung that you can move on. Ever since Yi Jung announced his engagement with Eun Jae, I've always been here for you, Ga Eul-ah… And I want to make things real because…Well because… I think I've fallen for you Ga Eul…" Woo Bin said with so much emotion._

_Ga Eul's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say. This sudden confession made her mind go blank. Ga Eul looked into his eyes and saw something that makes it hard for her to believe on what he was saying. After a few more minutes of thinking on what she was going to say, she finally voiced out her heart's desire. "No Woo Bin-ah… I don't want to make things real… I didn't know why I asked you to do this act with me… I never thought that it would turn out this way… I'm really sorry but I really can't… I love Yi Jung… And if I'm not going to marry him… I won't even wish to get married at all…"_

"_But Ga Eul…"_

"_No Woo Bin… And let's just stop all the pretending… I'll tell everyone else that we broke up." Ga Eul firmly said._

_(: End of Flashback_

Starting from that afternoon, she was always thinking about what she said to him. Up until now, she still hasn't decided on how she was going to tell everyone that the two of them are over. Surely, she wouldn't admit to everyone that their whole relationship was a joke… that the whole year of their relationship was a complete pretend. Come to think of it, Jan Di was always asking her why does her and Woo Bin hasn't kissed yet or why they didn't show any affection in front of them at all. Luckily, after some time, Jan Di became tired on asking her and she was very thankful of that.

Moreover, that time when Woo Bin confronted her, she just wanted to rush out of his room and find Yi Jung. So Yi Jung was her best friend. Well… technically, that was before he announced his engagement. At that time, the announcement was so sudden for her. Yi Jung didn't bother to tell her how the hell did that happen. She was just shocked as everyone else in their group and because of that sudden shock; Ga Eul's tears came pouring down before everyone at their engagement party. She was so stupid back then but she can't help it. It was too much to bear that night. Yi Jung is her best friend. He could have at least warned her that he was going to announce that thing. Right after that incident, Ga Eul distanced herself from Yi Jung until Woo Bin came along and offered his help. Woo Bin knew what she was suffering from and that was when all those pretending happened.

Ga Eul sighed. She shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have made the deal with Woo Bin. She should have at least considered that this was going to happen. Again, her stupidity overcame her. She very much wanted to tell Yi Jung everything but she knew that it wasn't the right time. She and Yi Jung's relationship weren't like the ones when they were best friends. It's as if it went down the drain. She wanted it to be back again. She wanted to feel that her best friend is there. She will just go up to him and tell him her problems and she was sure he would know what to say to her. She missed that feeling very much. Although, Jan Di was always there, Yi Jung's presence was different. Maybe it was because she loved him that it made it more special? She doesn't even know.

And maybe that's the reason why she came to his room… She wanted to bring the old friendship back… But at the same time… she feels wrong about it because deep inside her, she knows she's going to have another heart break. _Augh… This is so frustrating… My life's really messed up… Why do I love you that much?_

"Keep fighting Chu Ga Eul!" She closed her hands and eyes. "You can do this. Nothing wrong is going to happen. Just believe in that." She sighs and lifts her hair into a ponytail. She messily tied her hair and rushed out of her door to Yi Jung's room.

:) :) :) :) :P

Meanwhile, in the orange room, Yi Jung was also thinking hard on what happened the night before. _What did Woo Bin do to make Ga Eul come to me again? _He owes him one. That best friend of his, he can always count on him. He can easily read him and he really is thankful for that. He smiled at himself. At last… the first girl he ever loved was talking to him again.

_Flashback :)_

"_Yi Jung, don't you think we should talk?" Woo Bin asked firmly._

"_About what?" Yi Jung asked innocently. Yi Jung acted as if he doesn't know what he's talking about._

"_You know what it is, So Yi Jung. Don't play dumb on me." Woo Bin said coldly. Yi Jung sighed and nodded. 'I'm busted.'_

"_Okay! Fine. Woo Bin-ah… Is this about Ga Eul?" Yi Jung asked._

"_Yes." Woo Bin paused. His frown suddenly turned into a smirk. "You're so dumb Yi Jung… Did you know that?"_

"_I've always knew that ever since I saw Ga Eul cry during my engagement party." Yi Jung admitted. Somehow his voice sounded like he wants to end this discussion and fast. He didn't want to be reminded of his stupidity. "You're lucky you have her Woo Bin-ah…"_

"_Oh c'mon Yi Jung… I never had her right from the start. It was never me. It was always you and it will always be you." Woo Bin informed him. He smiled at his best friend. Yi Jung really needs some help. He's plain dense when the subjects involved has something to do with love._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Yi Jung looked at him, plain confusion written all over his face._

"_Yi Jung… Me and Ga Eul… We're not really a couple… I mean… Ga Eul's not really my girl friend. We just pretended to be a couple… Mainly because of you…" Woo Bin paused to look if Yi Jung's processing the things he was saying._

"_Seriously Woo Bin… Just tell me the whole damn story." Yi Jung said, irritated. The curiosity was eating him._

"_Bro. Ga Eul and I pretended to be a couple so that all of you will think that she has moved on. She wanted to show you that she can live without you. She wanted to appear strong in front of all of you. If you know us well enough, you all should have known that we weren't a couple because obviously, we aren't acting like one." Woo Bin looked into Yi Jung's eyes. "Yes. Sure we're going out but those were all just pretend things to prove to all of you that we really are in a relationship but really… they are merely friendly outings. Nothing special. Ga Eul and I never shared any feelings towards each other. Seriously, bro. She's not my type. I just wanted to help her. She's a close friend, after all."_

"_You mean… Well… What exactly do you want me to do from here?" Yi Jung was quite amused at this information Woo Bin was telling him. But at the same time, he wanted to scream because all those pain he was suffering was all for nothing. He cried a lot of times when Woo Bin and Ga Eul told them that they started going out. He was depressed for months and it didn't help when he felt that Ga Eul was staying away from him. But he knew that time that he can't do anything about it, he was engaged with a woman that he doesn't love and he perfectly knows she doesn't love him too._

"_Yi Jung, my bro! Wake up! We're completely stuck here in this house and you have all the opportunity to go up to her and start your friendship with her all over again. Start slow and don't rush things because you might scare her." Woo Bin said. "And to make all your sufferings go way fast enough, I've got something planned to make her come to you again. She's your best friend, right? And I perfectly know that when she feels bad… her first choice would be you." Woo Bin let out a smile and winked at Yi Jung._

"_How sure are you that that plan would work?" Yi Jung raised his eyebrow._

"_99.9% sure, my bro." Woo Bin held out his hand and Yi Jung took it. They shook their hands. It was a deal. 'Operation Making Ga Eul Mine Again starts from here."_

_(: End of Flashback_

Yi Jung smiled as he kept thinking about what Woo Bin said. He didn't know where to start from there. Thankfully, Ga Eul was the one who was approaching him. It would be easier for him now.

Yi Jung's thoughts were interrupted as a knock came from his door. He snapped his head up and faced the door. As the door was opening, he didn't realize that he was holding his breath. He was hoping that it would be Ga Eul…

Finally, the face he wanted so much to see was looking at him, smiling brightly at him. He stared at her face and studied her features carefully.

Ga Eul raised her eyebrow as she looked at Yi Jung. Apparently, his face was blank and his mouth fell open. "Yi Jung-sunbae?"

Yi Jung furiously blinked his eyes and looked away. He felt his blood rising and he mentally wished that he wasn't blushing. It's too uncool if a girl caught sight of the Casanova, crimson red. He cleared his throat and gained composure. He stood up and finally looked at her. "Ga Eul-yang. What brings you here?"

"Well… Sunbae… We're going to carve the designs in the pot we made today, right? You told me yesterday." Ga Eul told him.

"Oh… Yeah…" Yi Jung looked at her stupidly. _I thought she was going to tell me something…_

"So… Shall we start sunbae?" Ga Eul asked.

"Sure… Uhm… Wash your hands and get your apron over there." Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul went to the middle of the room while Yi Jung stayed rooted to the spot. He really hoped that Ga Eul will tell him something. He sighed. _I guess it's too soon… Wait a little longer…_

Just then, the door of his room opened and revealed his fiancée. "Yi Jung-ah… It's your turn to—"

Eun Jae stood there. Her head went from Ga Eul to Yi Jung. _Uh oh._


	7. Day 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This will help you imagine the activity better.

.com/watch?v=x6DpJcS3cwQ

….

"Oh… Ga Eul… You're here…" Eun Jae said, still not getting over the fact that Ga Eul was in Yi Jung's room so early in the morning.

"Oh no! It's not what you think Eun Jae-ah…" Ga Eul said quickly. Her face slowly turned red at each word she said. "Sunbae and I are just… Well… He was just teaching me to do pottery."

Eun Jae gave Ga Eul an assuring smile while Yi Jung just stayed rooted to his spot. He didn't know what to think and do. How will Eun Jae react in this situation?

And a surprising answer to that question was seen when Eun Jae spoke in a calm manner. "I see. So that's why you came here yesterday, Ga Eul-ah… It's okay... I just went here to inform Yi Jung that he's the cook for the day. But I will be all but glad to substitute for you Yi Jung-ah. You can take my shifts in the kitchen next week then." Eun Jae smiled at them while backing to the door. "Have fun, you two." Holding the door knob, Eun Jae finally closed the door.

"Whew… That was..." Yi Jung paused. He didn't know how to describe the encounter. All he knew is that he felt relieved that Eun Jae didn't go shouting at them. But then again, he perfectly knows Eun Jae doesn't love him. She loves his brother for goodness sake!

Ga Eul looked at him and wore a worried expression on her face. "Do you think she's mad?" She scrunched up her nose, still wearing that concerned look.

"Naaaah. She'll be fine with that…" Yi Jung assured her. Is now the right time to tell her that the engagement was arranged?

But before Yi Jung could even think, Ga Eul spoke up. "Are you sure, sunbae? Eun Jae-ah knows how to hide what she really feels you know."

"Nope. I'm sure she's not mad. Shall we start now, then?" Yi Jung asked. _Now is not the right time to tell her… Maybe just a little more time…_

Ga Eul hesitantly nodded her head. Worry was still etched in her face. She didn't know what to think. Her friendship with Eun Jae will surely be damaged if she misunderstands this. "Ga Eul-ah. Don't worry about Eun Jae. I'll talk to her about this."

Ga Eul sighed in defeat. She needs to trust Yi Jung in this. He will explain to Eun Jae. He doesn't want her mad either, right?

Yi Jung pick up his carving tools and gave one to Ga Eul. "Here. Carve your designs on the pot. What theme would you like the pot to have? That's necessary for consistency of the designs. You need harmony of designs for you to have a great pot."

Ga Eul listened intently as Yi Jung continued telling her what to do. She thought about the theme she will carve on the pot she made with Yi Jung. Since she made it with Yi Jung's help, she tried to recall their memorable moments together. _Hmmm… How about winter? Since Yi Jung and I loved to spend our time skating when we have nothing to do… And I shouldn't forget the time when we went skiing and I won on our race._

"What about winter?" Ga Eul excitedly blurted out. Yi Jung raised his eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

"Why winter, Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jung asked curiously.

"Nothing… I just love that season, that's all." Ga Eul casually lied. Unfortunately, Yi Jung didn't buy it at all.

"Why winter, Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jung repeated as he narrowed his eyes at her. He looked into her eyes and there, he can clearly tell that she's lying.

"I said nothing, Yi Jung-sunbae." Ga Eul snapped with the same tone as Yi Jung's.

"Why winter, Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jung repeated, yet again.

"Seriously sunbae. Why are you repeatedly asking the same question?" Ga Eul shouted, appalled at Yi Jung's sudden behavior.

"Because you're lying. You're still not good at that Ga Eul-yang. You know I can easily read you." Yi Jung said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Well, then. Try to answer your question if you really can easily read me." Ga Eul dared him.

"Well…" Yi Jung started thoughtfully. "When I heard winter, the first thing that came to my mind is when we were bored and we skate to kill time."

"Yah! You're too full of yourself, sunbae! I didn't choose winter because of you, you know! I chose it because it's… Well, it's my favorite season!" Ga Eul defended with pure irritation. However, Yi Jung only let out a whistle and chuckled at her behavior. She's too adorable so he decided to continue teasing her.

"Ga Eul-yang… First of all, I didn't say that you chose winter because of me. I just said that it's the first thing that came to my mind. Secondly, you're favorite season is autumn, Ga Eul-yang. You told me that a year ago, or did you forget that?" Yi Jung said knowingly.

Ga Eul huffed. She knows she can't win in this argument. Yi Jung knows her too well. With that, Ga Eul didn't know what to say anymore so she changed the subject. "Let's just do this sunbae. Help me carve some snowflakes."

"Whatever you say, Ga Eul-yang… Whatever you say…" Yi Jung said in a teasing tone with a smirk on his face.

:) :) :) :) :P

"Where's Yi Jung?" Jae Kyung asked as she mixed the batter for the waffles she will be cooking that morning with Yi Jung. Well, that was what the schedule said.

"He's upstairs with Ga Eul. They're doing pottery." Eun Jae informed her. "I'll be substituting for him. He can substitute for me next week."

"And you're not affected because?" Jae Kyung said, bewildered. She then remembered Woo Bin. The guy must be broken right now. She made a mental note that she should check on that later. And why the hell was Yi Jung's fiancée not worried that something might be up with them?

"Huh?" Eun Jae looked at her, not getting what she's implying.

"C'mon Eun Jae-ah! Yi Jung's your fiancé? And you're not worried that he's with someone else?" Jae Kyung said. She needs to knock some sense in Eun Jae.

Eun Jae chuckled as realization dawned on her. _Oh yeah… No one knew that our engagement was arranged. Well, everyone except Ji Hoo. _"Oh that..." Eun Jae continued chuckling.

Jae Kyung, on the other hand, looked at her weirdly. Seriously, what's up with them?

Jae Kyung, utterly confused, shrugged the confusion off. She'll deal with that later. She needs to finish breakfast first. "Eun Jae-ah. You can start blending the mango shake. It's over there."

:) :) :) :) :P

Later that afternoon, the activity for that day was held in the living room. They pushed the sofas aside to make some more room and a table was placed in the middle of the room. A bottle and boxes of pepero were on top of the table. Ji Hoo settled himself in the middle while the others surrounded him.

"Okay guys." Ji Hoo clapped his hands to call their attention. "You are all familiar in this game. You know the peppero game, right?"

"What? That's a sick game Ji Hoo." Jun Pyo said stubbornly.

"But there's a twist." Ji Hoo ignored Jun Pyo's comment and continued the mechanics of the game. "The game will be kind of a truth or dare too. If you chose dare, you will be partnered with someone else. The one who answered will spin the bottle to know their partners. For example, I didn't want to answer the question; I will spin the bottle and if it points… Well… To Yi Jung for example, I have no choice but to eat the pepero with him. Still, you need to have the shortest piece of pepero in order to win. Oh yeah. Of course, if you chose truth, you will be partnered with your boyfriend or girlfriend. So… Any questions?" Ji Hoo looked around. The others shook their heads while smiling. All of them except Jun Pyo, of course.

"I go ask the question first." Ji Hoo announced. He turned his head to Jae Kyung and smirked. "Jae Kyung… If you want your boyfriend to be someone else, who would it be?"

Jae Kyung's face immediately turned red. What was she supposed to say? She chose not to answer and walked to the table to spin the bottle.

"Yah! Monkey! It's not a hard question, you know! Just say you still want it to be me!" Jun Pyo shouted at her. Jae Kyung ignored him and spun the bottle. She waited until in stopped. Once it did, she turned to look up and found herself looking at Jan Di. She giggled and held her thumbs up.

"Ew… The two of us?" Jae Kyung teased.

"I guess so…" Jan Di said with the same tone as hers. She shrugged and got a piece of pepero.

"Is that possible Ji Hoo? They're both girls!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

Ji Hoo smirked at him and nodded. "Who said they can't play that when they're both girls? This game is not mainly because of kissing, you know."

Jun Pyo groaned in frustration as Jan Di placed the end of the pepero without the chocolate in her mouth. Jae Kyung readied herself while waiting for Ji Hoo's signal. Ji Hoo looked at the time. They will do the game for 30 seconds.

"Okay… Go!" Ji Hoo waved his hands while Jae Kyung ate the pepero on the other side of Jan Di's mouth. She did it as fast as possible until she was near Jan Di. She carefully ate the pepero not wanting to bush her lips onto Jan Di's. She was going nearer and nearer until… "Okay! Time's up!"

Jae Kyung pulled away and Jan Di pulled out the piece of pepero inside her mouth. She placed it on the table. Ji Hoo measured the length of the pepero and smiled. "2 inches."

Jae Kyung and Jan Di high-fived as Jun Pyo shot daggers at them.

"Okay, my turn." Jae Kyung said excitedly. She turned to Yi Jung and her face suddenly fell serious. "Yi Jung… Do you have feelings for Ga Eul?"

Right there, the atmosphere became awkward. Everyone's eyes turned to look at Yi Jung. Even Ga Eul who evidently wants to know what his answer will be. Yi Jung looked at Jae Kyung dumbfounded. His head then turned to Ga Eul. _This is not the right time. _He walked to the table and spun the bottle.

Jae Kyung sighed in disappointment. She really expected Yi Jung to answer. The bottle stopped and pointed at… Unfortunately… at Ga Eul. Yi Jung's eyes widened and quickly turned away. "The bottle's bias!" He shouted but the others remained quiet, waiting for his next move. Yi Jung realized that escaping was of no use so he sighed and got a piece of pepero from the opened box. He walked over to Ga Eul and gave the piece to her. She took it and placed the other end in her mouth like what Jan Di did.

"Go!" Ji Hoo signaled. Yi Jung quickly ate the pepero and when he was near Ga Eul's lips, he cautiously ate the rest careful not to accidentally brush his lips. But he failed when Ga Eul involuntarily moved forward because Woo Bin 'accidentally' pushed her. Their lips met and Yi Jung immediately pulled out. Everyone gasped except Woo Bin and Eun Jae who were happy with the new love that was blooming before them. Ga Eul placed the remaining pepero on the table slowly. She can't get over the fact that they accidentally kissed.

The sparks when their lips met was undeniable, though. They both knew that. Their hearts, of course, began to beat rapidly but they took it in their control to avoid everyone's suspicion. Yi Jung kept his cool and started… "My turn!" He turned to Jun Pyo. "Jun Pyo, why do you always bicker with Jan Di?" All of them smirked as Jan Di and Jun Pyo shot daggers at each other.

"Because this cleaner here gets in my nerves." Jun Pyo said through gritted teeth.

"Why is that?" Yi Jung pushed the question a little more.

"Because!" Jun Pyo looked away from Jan Di and thought for a moment. _Yeah. Why is that?_

The others just chuckled as Jun Pyo looked dumbly into nothingness.


	8. Day 5 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

It's only 4:30 in the morning, 30 minutes before their call time, but a certain girl was already walking along the boys' corridor to the room with a red door. That certain girl is bothered by her feelings and she wants to clear it up with her boyfriend. Slowly, she opened the door of the room without knocking. She was sure her boyfriend was still sleeping at this time. She knows the consequences of waking him up this early but she doesn't care. She needs to say something about their relationship.

She silently took a few steps to the bed. As expected, her boyfriend is still sleeping soundly and comfortably in his bed. Sitting down, she reached for her boyfriend and shook him violently, calling out his name. "Hey Jun! Jun! Wake up!" She shook him again and again until her boyfriend stirred and abruptly open his eyes.

Jun Pyo quickly sat down and glared at Jae Kyung. "Yah! Monkey! What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He continuously shot daggers at her.

Jae Kyung backed away a little but there's no hint of fear in her eyes, only sadness. "I just want to talk to you about something, Jun Pyo."

Jun Pyo's face softens at the sound of her sad voice. He looked away from her and spoke up in a calm tone. "What is it? Monkey, if this is about your answer yesterday. I forgive you already."

"Do you love me, Jun?" Jae Kyung asked boldly. It's now or never.

With that question, Jun Pyo immediately looked at her in this belief. Seriously, where will this conversation lead to? "What are you?" Jun Pyo didn't even try to hide his bewilderment.

"You never said it Jun Pyo so I never did too. Where is this relationship taking us? So just answer me Jun Pyo…" Jae Kyung said firmly. She turned to look straight in his eyes.

"I… Of course… I…" Jun Pyo stuttered, feeling his cheeks burn.

"You what?" Jae Kyung said, urging him to go on.

"I don't know…" Jun Pyo replied and looked away from her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry. I can't say it."

"Don't you think it's because you don't know if you really love me? Why did you even bother to pursue me Jun Pyo?" Jae Kyung paused. "Oh, wait." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "You didn't pursue me. I pursued you." Jae Kyung was breaking down now. She let her tears flow freely from her eyes. She quickly got up from the bed and ran for the door.

Jae Kyung ran as fast as she could, away from Jun Pyo. She can't hear any footsteps from behind her so she assumed that Jun Pyo didn't even bother to follow her. She didn't want to go to her room so she went to the direction of the balcony instead.

Once she was outside, she let herself collapse on a chair and let her tears flow uncontrollably from her eyes. She thought about the times she endlessly bothered Jun Pyo and one day, Jun Pyo then agreed to be her boyfriend. She remembered how happy she was that day. Right now, she felt numb. She didn't know if she was hurt or something. She just let her tears flow and hoped that she will be alright in front of the others later.

Still crying, she didn't notice someone open the door to the balcony. "Pabo… Pabo, Ha Jae Kyung!" She scolded herself while slapping her forehead

"Pabo? Why do you think so?" A familiar voice said from behind her. She felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't know if it was because the guy caught her crying or because of the voice she heard. She didn't dare look at the man as he settled himself on the seat beside her. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"What are you doing here?" Jae Kyung asked firmly, still refusing to look at him

"I should ask you the same question, Jae Kyung." The man beside her said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I'm just trying to freshen up." She said simply though it's obvious she's lying.

"Open up." With that, Jae Kyung turned to look at him. Her face softened when she saw the man beside her. This time, her tears began to flow again. She let him see her pain. The man collected her in his arms and soothed her by rubbing her back. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She said in between her sobs. "Do I really love him? I'm having a doubt now. I really don't know Woo Bin-ah. I'm confused. I'm tired of our so called relationship. It's obvious Jun Pyo will never love me."

"What made you say that?" Woo Bin asked her, still rubbing her back to comfort her.

"You guys never even told us that we look like a real couple. We don't say those three words. I even need to force Jun Pyo to do something I like. He never even gives me gifts during occasions. And sometimes, when I demand time from him, he's always busy making up excuses or something. That's one of the reasons why I agreed to this house arrest thing. Our relationship's not getting anywhere." Jae Kyung said.

"What do you plan to do?" Woo Bin asked her. Jae Kyung pulled back from him so she can look at him.

"I… I don't know…" She said unsurely. "What do you think I should do?"

"Think about what you want to do. Follow your heart." Woo Bin gave him a soft smile.

With that advice, Jae Kyung's face lit up and she reached for Woo Bin for a hug. "Thank you very much Woo Bin-ah!" She said cheerfully.

"Now, that's the Jae Kyung I know." Woo Bin pulled himself from the hug and patted her head. Jae Kyung scrunched up her nose but laughed after that. Woo Bin raised his eyebrow but laughed with her anyway. One look on Jae Kyung's face, there's not even a hint that Jae Kyung's been crying, thanks to Woo Bin. It's a start of a new friendship between those two.

After their laughter died down, Jae Kyung's face became serious. "By the way… Woo Bin-ah… Can I ask you something?"

Woo Bin raised his eyebrow because of the sudden change of mood but nodded as response anyway.

"What is it about you and Ga Eul?" Jae Kyung asked bluntly.

"We're not a couple Jae Kyung. We just pretended to be in front of everyone. It's a long story, really. Let's just say that right now… I'm helping her realize that the one she loves, loves her back." Woo Bin looked away from her and turn to gaze at the rising sun in front of them.

"You're not a couple?" Jae Kyung paused. She can feel something inside her stir after she heard that news but she kept her cool. She'll have to deal with that later on.

"Nah." Woo Bin said with a genuine smile on his face.

"The guy's Yi Jung, right?"

"Yep." Woo Bin said simply.

"But… What about Eun Jae?" Jae Kyung continued her questions.

"It's an arranged marriage Jae Kyung. Eun Jae loves Il Hyun, Yi Jung's brother."

After that, Jae Kyung let out a soft sigh and turned to look at the rising sun too. "Life's crazy, don't you think?"

"Yeah… Really crazy…"

At that, the sunrise was clearly seen in front of the newborn friendship. Ha Jae Kyung and Song Woo Bin. Now, close friends.


	9. Day 5 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Jun Pyo groaned for the nth time. He tossed and turned on his bed and buried himself with his sheet. After Jae Kyung left his room, he can't seem to take his mind off of the encounter. It has taken him by surprise.

He has to admit that he does feel bad for not answering her directly though his pride won't let him show it. He felt guilty that until now, he still can't understand his feelings. Does he or does he not love Jae Kyung? They're going out for months now but he can't feel something different with Jae Kyung.

And yes, Jae Kyung's mostly right. She pursued Jun Pyo rather than the other way around. That's one subject that Jun Pyo doesn't really know about. Love. What is it really? He didn't know. When he's with Jae Kyung, it's just like when he's with his F4 friends. She's like a friend to him. Just a friend.

But why the hell does he feel bad? He felt guilty and he felt like he had done something really wrong to her. He roughly sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed in frustration. Damn. This is not his ideal start of the day.

Damn mind. Why is it confused? Damn Jae Kyung for confronting him without any warning. Damn life. It's confusing.

He jumped out of his bed as his alarm started ringing. It's a start of a new day. Blah. Start of a bad new day. He walked over to his closet and searched for the clothes that say, 'Day 5'. He found them to be skinny jeans, a white shirt and slippers. Commoner clothes. Eeek. It's really not his normal everyday wear but he doesn't have any choice. He sighed. He pulled out the clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung settled themselves in the living room watching TV while waiting for the others to come down. They shared stories to get to know more about each other for the first time. They laughed when the other made a joke or they sighed when the other said something heartbreaking. Surprisingly, they got along pretty well.

Jan Di was the first to come down and find Jae Kyung and Woo Bin laughing together. It's actually the first time she saw Jae Kyung that happy, so carefree. "Hi Woo Bin-sunbae, Jae Kyung-unnie. Up so early?" Jan Di greeted and she glided down the stairs.

Jae Kyung just nodded in response while Woo Bin mocked a salute. Jan Di smiled and sat on the couch in front of them. "You seemed so happy today unnie." She said.

"Well, the day's lovely. Why not be happy about it?" Jae Kyung replied as she smiled widely at her. Jan Di raised a brow. Jae Kyung's acting pretty weird today.

Before she can interrogate her, a voice but off their conversation. "Hey guys!" A cheery Ga Eul greeted. What's up with them? Why are they all being so happy? Jan Di just shrugged at herself and greeted Ga Eul in return. If everyone's happy, she should too.

Ji Hoo came down a minute later followed by Eun Jae. They all greeted each other like what they do every morning but today. It has a much happier aura in it. Yi Jung also came after a few more minutes. He slid down the stairs' railings like a child and shouted, "Weeeeeeee!" as he did it. Everyone was so carefree in their 5th day inside the house but then Jun Pyo came walking silently down the stairs.

Everyone's eyes focused their attention at the grumbling Jun Pyo except for Jae Kyung. It's actually normal to see Jun Pyo acting really grumpy considering he is always like that ever since they started this house arrest thing but knowing Jun Pyo. Something bad is up with him. He's the only one who's having a bad day among all of them.

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo! You look more of like a demon today than a monster." Jan Di called out to her worst enemy.

Jun Pyo stopped walking and glared at her. "Shut up cleaner!"

Jan Di was about to retort something back but Ji Hoo held her arms. "Jan Di, start cooking with Yi Jung today. You're today's cooks, remember?" He turned to Yi Jung and jerked his head to the kitchen. Yi Jung nodded his head in understanding.

As Yi Jung and Jan Di went to the kitchen, Ji Hoo turned to everyone in the room. "Guys, we'll start the activity of the day after we have breakfast."

The others nodded their heads. Jun Pyo continued walking to the sofa and sat next to Ga Eul who was sitting in front of Jae Kyung and Woo Bin. He eyed Jae Kyung but she was evidently looking away from his gaze. Woo Bin noticed this. "Yo, Jae Kyung, let's go for a walk around the field."

Jae Kyung turned quickly to Jun Pyo then to Woo Bin and nodded her head in agreement. They walked to the back door while Jun Pyo watched them curiously. _What's with Woo Bin and that monkey? _This made Jun Pyo's mind confused even more.

Ji Hoo who was eyeing them cautiously didn't miss a single detail. He smirked. His plan is slowly working.

:) :) :) :) :P

After they were done eating breakfast, Ji Hoo called all the boys into the conference room. They settled themselves in the conference table.

"So… You all know the game is called, Mystery guy Dungeon, right?" Ji Hoo paused then looked around. "So, all of you will be hidden inside the kitchen. Each of you will be given a microphone. Even the girls. But the things is, as you speak through the microphone, the voice that will be heard through the speakers is a somehow manipulated voice so that the girls won't recognize your voice and vice versa. From here, any questions?" When the guys shook their heads, he continued. "I will ask questions and the girls will answer it. Once you heard their answers, guy one which will be Yi Jung will go first to pick among the answers. For example, my question to the girls will be, "What is your favorite brand of clothes?" And then they answer different brands, Yi Jung will pick which brand does he also like among the answers. If you guys don't like a thing among the brands, you can say, "None." Or something like that. If Yi Jung will have the most same answers with one girl, you will spend the night with her in your room." Ji Hoo said calmly as if he was expecting an outburst from the boys.

"WHAT?" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

"Why that?" Yi Jung shouted.

Woo Bin only whistled in frustration. "Whew."

"You three really should read the schedule; it's actually all in there except for the instructions." Ji Hoo said in finality. "You guys use the back door to go to the kitchen and take each of the labeled microphones. Guy one will be Yi Jung, two Jun Pyo, three Woo Bin."

"Wait!" Yi Jung stopped Ji Hoo before he completely went out of the door. "What about you? It's unfair you know."

"The last girl will have to spend the night with me." Ji Hoo said plainly then went out the door.

The guys did what they were told and settled themselves in the kitchen. Meanwhile, in the living room where all the girls were patiently waiting, listened carefully to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo repeated himself to the girls and he earned many protests and disagreements. It's actually one reason why he decided to tell the guys first. Girls will be hard in convincing especially the spend the night thing.

After what seemed like forever, the debate was finally over. Ji Hoo went to sit on the high chair in the living room and took his own microphone.

"Okay. Guys can you hear me?" Ji Hoo started.

All of the guys muttered a, 'yes'. With that, Ji Hoo started his first question.

"Okay, first question, where is your favorite vacation spot?" Ji Hoo asked.

Jan Di, Girl 1, answered. "New York."

Ga Eul responded next. "New Caledonia."

Jae Kyung replied next. "Ha! Paris is great."

Eun Jae answered last, "Japan."

"Okay, guys?" Ji Hoo said. They all waited for the guys' answers.

"New Caledonia," came Yi Jung's response.

"New York," replied Jun Pyo.

"Agreed. Paris is great." Woo Bin said.

"Next question, what is your favorite color?"

"Black." (Jan Di)

"Orange." (Ga Eul)

"Gray." (Jae Kyung)

"Pink." (Eun Jae)

There was a pause in the other room but then, Yi Jung started.

"Orange."

"Black." (Jun Pyo)

"None." (Woo Bin)

So that's Yi Jung and Ga Eul, Jun Pyo and Jan Di with two same answers while Jae Kyung and Woo Bin with one.

The game went on and on until the 15th question. Ji Hoo looked at his tally sheet and smiled with amusement. He kind of expected this but he still felt pain when he saw Jun Pyo and Jan Di's result. He instantly regretted that he included his game.

**THE TALLY**

_**Yi Jung:**_

Ga Eul – 9

Jae Kyung – 2

Jan Di – 1

Eun Jae – 2

None – 1

_**Jun Pyo:**_

Ga Eul – 1

Jae Kyung – 4

Jan Di – 8

Eun Jae – 0

None – 2

_**Woo Bin:**_

Ga Eul – 3

Jae Kyung – 10

Jan Di – 0

Eun Jae – 1

None – 1

Ji Hoo clasped his hand. "Okay, finished."

"Guy 1 with Girl 2." Ji Hoo announced. "Guy 1, you can come out now."

The girls waited with anxiety as the kitchen door opened. Ga Eul shut her eyes and silently wished that it's Yi Jung. Jan Di and Jae Kyung gasped when they saw the guy who went out of the door and they quickly turned to Ga Eul for her reaction but apparently, her eyes were still closed. When she heard their gasps, Ga Eul sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ga Eul-yang?" A familiar voice rang through her ears. She gasped when she had a clear sight of Yi Jung in front of her, looking at her intently.

"Yi Jung-sunbae!" She exclaimed. She blushed furiously and looked away. Wow. She didn't imagine that her wish will come true.

"So there, Yi Jung and Ga Eul, you're going to spend the night together." Ji Hoo stated and then continued. "Guy 2 you're going with Girl 1. Come out now."

Jan Di looked pleadingly at Ji Hoo but he just ignored her. The kitchen door opened after a few moments, revealing a grumpy Jun Pyo.

"You!" Jan Di screamed. "Oh, please Ji Hoo! You're seriously letting me spend the night with that guy?"

"Rules are rules Jan Di-ya. Sorry." Ji Hoo apologized and sighed. Here's another bickering between the two.

"Ji Hoo, she's your girlfriend. Don't make me spend the night with that cleaner." Jun Pyo mumbled.

"Ha! I bet you can't stand spending the night with me because you're a chicken! Demon turned into a chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" Jan Di shouted.

"Yah! Cleaner! What are you?" Jun Pyo retorted. "Maybe you're the one who's chicken!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I—"

"Stop!" Yi Jung shouted and glared at them. "At least let Ji Hoo announce who Woo Bin will be going with."

Surprisingly, Jan Di and Jun Pyo stopped shouting though they started their glaring contest.

Ji Hoo sighed and then said. "Obviously, Woo Bin is guy 3. Well, 3 means I love you, Guy 3 with Girl 3."

Woo Bin went out of the kitchen door at ease. Jae Kyung just formed an 'o' and smiled. "Nice." She said. Woo Bin grinned at her and they high-fived.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo turned to watch the exchange between the two. Since when did these two get close to each other? Now, that's new to them.

All throughout the afternoon, the pairs except for Jae Kyung and Woo Bin seemed quiet. It first started to be a great day. Will it be a great night too?


	10. Day 5 Part 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"Aish…" He cursed for the nth time. He glanced and glared at the girl on his bed. Fortunately, she wasn't looking or else he would be beaten up by now, not that he's scared. He's just not in the mood to fight back.

He sighed and looked around his room. It was just around 8 in the evening. They just had dinner and he wasn't really that sleepy. He didn't know what to do now. It's kind of awkward when a girl is in her room and not to mention that the girl is her biggest toughest enemy ever.

He tried not to look at her. Jan Di was already blinded by the story of the book she was reading. She borrowed it earlier from Ga Eul since she's pretty much convinced that she's not going to have a good time with Jun Pyo.

Truth be told, she's really annoyed at Ji Hoo. How could he allow her to spend the time with another man at night in a single room? Isn't he affected at all?

Sighing, she tried to push all the thoughts away out from her mind. She just has to ask Ji Hoo about it tomorrow.

Jun Pyo watched as Jan Di shifted the pages of the books. He didn't know how long has he been doing that but he didn't find it boring at all. He was quite amused in fact. Jan Di smiled silly every now and then and he thought it was actually… cute. Or Jan Di's expression would change into hurt all of the sudden. It was amazing how a single person's mood would change immediately by just a book.

He didn't notice that he was looking at Jan Di for a very long time that he almost memorized her features. She had that pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her lips are pink and her hair was short but it suits her well.

As he was looking at her from head to toe, he finally snapped out of his thoughts when Jan Di looked up from her book. Apparently, Jan Di felt exhausted from reading and she willingly yawned without even considering that Jun Pyo was in the room with her.

Jun Pyo shook his head violently and shrugged away all the thoughts he had of Jan Di. He caught sight of the remote in front of him so he collapsed on the sofa and allowed himself to relax like nothing happened earlier. He turned on the TV and changed the channels endlessly while squinting his eye at Jan Di's direction every now and then.

When he noticed himself doing that, he tried to divert his attention to the TV. He put it in max volume. With an exasperated sigh, Jan Di glowered at Jun Pyo's direction and couldn't help but shout.

"Yah! Why did you that?" Jan Di yelled.

"Huh? Do what?" Jun Pyo looked at her, seemingly confused. Honestly, he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why did you turn up the volume all of the sudden?"

"Because I want to! This is my room, you know!" Jun Pyo countered. He glared at her. Without thinking, he yelled at her again. "And that's my bed! You sleep here in the sofa!"

Jan Di was about to shot back at Jun Pyo but the dummy was right. It is his bedroom. She mumbled something incoherently but before she could even stand up, Jun Pyo was already in front of him. He dragged her out of his bed. He triumphantly lied down on his bed like he felt completely relaxed.

He smiled weirdly into nothingness while Jan Di stomped her way to Jun Pyo's sofa. "Spoiled brat." She whispered to herself.

She glared at him once before completely turning away. She glanced at the TV and with that, she smiled to herself. She has a plan. She turned off the TV all of the sudden.

Jun Pyo was about to shout but Jan Di didn't just turned off the TV, she also turned off the lights. Jun Pyo squeaked. Yes, the Shinhwa heir squeaked.

"Yah, turn the lights back on." He said softly, looking around him as if a ghost would soon appear any second.

Jan Di laughed like a maniac. "What? Scared?"

"Noooo. Yah! Just turn the lights back on."

Still with her manic laughter, she turned on the lights and grinned devilishly at Jun Pyo. She turned to the sofa as soon as her laughter died down. "I knew it. Coward." She mumbled.

She sat down on the sofa. With no pillows and sheets, she didn't know how she could sleep comfortably. She was about to ask Jun Pyo for a pillow but Jun Pyo threw her two large pillows. She didn't know if it was revenge or his way of showing concern but the last things she heard from him was.

"Sleep, cleaner." His soft voice called out gently.

:) :) :) :) :P

In the yellow room, it wasn't peaceful at all. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were playing Twister while drinking some wine. It was really fun since the two of them can't even stay upright with all the wine they drank.

They laughed endlessly as they positioned themselves. Both of them couldn't think of any time they laughed like that from the past. Sure they laugh when they were with their friends but laughing hysterically like there's no tomorrow? Not really…

Completely exhausted, they both collapsed on the floor laughing yet again. "That was fun!" Jae Kyung squealed.

"Yeah, it is." Woo Bin couldn't agree more. It was indeed fun. He didn't expect spending time like this with Jae Kyung can be this thrilling.

"More wine?" Jae Kyung offered him. He smiled and kindly declined her offer.

She shrugged. She poured another glass for her and drank it in one gulp. She can feel kind of dizzy and it's seems like the room was spinning but she didn't want to end the night just yet. She pushed herself up and dragged Woo Bin with her. "What about singing? You want that?" She suggested.

"Uhm… I guess that's fine. What song?"

"What about songs from SNSD? Do you know them? They're really cute!" Jae Kyung clasped her hand and dreamily looked up at him.

"Uhuh… Yeah…?" Woo Bin tilted his head. He didn't have a clue who those SNSD are.

"Here, do this." Jae Kyung moved her hands and waved her butt while singing Run Devil Run. She smiled at him and Woo Bin couldn't help but grin back. "Oh, c'mon! Please, just do this. It's easy."

She did the steps one more time while holding Woo Bin's hand. She urged him to go on and copy her. Without further forcing him, he complied and began to shake and dance with her. A few more minutes, Woo Bin became accustomed to the dance that he didn't need to copy Jae Kyung while dancing.

He moved his hands and even winked every now and then. He sang the lyrics with Jae Kyung and they both laughed when Woo Bin got it all wrong. They did that for what seemed like forever but it didn't matter. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung just had fun, knowing that this time, they both found a new friend to share their likes and dislikes with.

At their nth time dancing Run Devil Run, Jae Kyung felt really dizzy that she felt her body failing her. She closed her eyes and expected the impact of the floor but there was none. Instead, she was greeted by a muscular body below her. Woo Bin held her head as if it was a delicate thing. He, too, had his eyes closed as he felt the pain from his back slowly spreading throughout his body. He felt the sore impact of the floor on his back but it didn't matter to him.

He quickly opened his eyes and spread his arms on the floor. "Yah, Jae Kyung, are you okay?"

As soon as she heard his voice, she opened her eyes. "Omo!" She sat up and turned to face Woo Bin. "Are you okay?" She asked in pure concern.

"I just asked you that question." Woo Bin raised his eyebrow but didn't look at her. He stared at the ceiling and began to close his eyes.

"You're the one who hit the floor." It was Jae Kyung's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just tired." This time, Woo Bin sat down. He grinned at Jae Kyung and out of the blue, he scooped Jae Kyung up and carried her to bed.

"Go to sleep, monkey." He smiled. "I had fun. Good night." That's a line the Don Juan was used to but this time; it wasn't for the same reason.

Jae Kyung, still shocked from Woo Bin's gesture, stared blankly at him. She blinked her eyes slowly and gradually processed what just happened. Slowly, she closed her eyes and drifted to a deep slumber.

:) :) :) :) :P

"You really like music, no?" Eun Jae said gently as she watched Ji Hoo peacefully playing the guitar. There, they sat side by side on Ji Hoo's sofa quietly listening to the pleasant melody Ji Hoo was playing.

Ji Hoo nodded with a smile but didn't look up at her. He strummed the guitar as he sang. It was a piece he composed when he was young. It was one of his favorites and he couldn't bring himself to forget about it. The lyrics were about friends. Obviously, it was inspired by his childhood friends who never left his side no matter what happens.

Abruptly, he stopped playing and finally faced Eun Jae. "If given a chance, are you going to let him go?"

It didn't take Eun Jae a minute to realize what he means so she sighed and nodded her head. "I don't want to marry a man I don't love."

Ji Hoo shook his head in understanding. Of course, she would. Yi Jung wasn't her true love, why would she want to tie herself to him? Also, she knows Yi Jung doesn't love her.

"Seriously, what are you planning to do?" JI Hoo asked her again.

"I don't really know…" Eun Jae looked down, guilty that she's too weak not to fight for her feelings. "But… You did this house arrest for them, right?"

"Not only them. For the others too." Ji Hoo smiled at the thought of Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, Yi Jung and Ga Eul, Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

"What do you mean?" Eun Jae asked, confused.

"It's just that, they're too blind to see it."

"Is Jan Di included in your plan?"

Ji Hoo smiled sadly. He nodded his head. "Jun Pyo is Jan Di's first love." Eun Jae gasped but Ji Hoo ignored her and continued. "She likes him ever since she stepped in Shinhwa but Jun Pyo, you know him. That arrogant bastard is too blind to even see it. Jun Pyo doesn't know anything about love. Jan Di is not the type of person who would pursue someone she loves so really, they're two stupid guys in love."

"But… why? Aren't you happy that Jan Di chose you?" Eun Jae asked. She can't seem to understand the situation well.

"She doesn't love me the way she loves Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo answered simply. "I know she's going to be much happier with him and anyway, I can see that Jan Di still loves him. It's only a matter of time 'til she stops denying it."

"Why do they bicker everytime they see each other?" Eun Jae doesn't get it. Jan Di likes Jun Pyo?

"Something happened a year ago… It's a long story. It just ended up, Jan Di hating Jun Pyo and Jun Pyo, as stupid as he is, hates her too without a reason at all. Anyway, Jae Kyung got in the way. She seemed to really like Jun Pyo but you see, every time I see the two of them together, something is a bit off. She's not the girl in love, maybe infatuated but love? I think not."

Eun Jae nodded, finally understanding their situation. "But… you…" She hesitated for a second but continued anyway, "you love Jan Di right?"

"I do, that's why I'm doing this for her. I know she's still not over him… I can see it in her eyes. If she needs me, I'm always here for her. I just don't want her to keep all her feelings for Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo gave her an assuring smile, telling her that he's going to be okay…

He sighed and clasped his hand. "You take the bed Eun Jae, I'm staying here." He smiled and pushed her gently to the direction of the bed.

Eun Jae merely smiled. She stood up but before she completely jumped to bed, she turned to Ji Hoo and said, "thanks for telling me this."

:) :) :) :) :p

The night breeze passed by her skin. Though it was a cold night, she still forced herself to hang out at Yi Jung's veranda while looking at the stars. It was a lovely evening. The moon was glowing up the sky, telling her that even in the dark, you can see light. It's nice to think positively to calm her nerves.

Augh. She was in Yi Jung's room. So Yi Jung, the man who she loves. Who wouldn't be that anxious if you're alone with him right?

Sighing, she turned around. Maybe reading a book could also help her. She brought at book with her from her room just in case Yi Jung won't talk to her and surely, she won't initiate the conversation between them.

She opened the door to his room and she saw him molding his pot. She smiled at the sight but blushed when she remembered that Yi Jung might be aware that she was staring at him.

Ga Eul went over to the sofa where her book was located. She sat down and squinted over at Yi Jung's direction before finally opening the book in her hands.

She begins to read her book but she can't seem to concentrate when she hears the potter's wheel spinning. She didn't dare look up, afraid that she might be too caught up into staring at him. She sighed once again.

Yi Jung's ears caught her soft sigh on the background. He paused in doing his work and listened to Ga Eul's even breathing behind him. Eventually, he decided to stop doing his pot. If he wants to get Ga Eul, he should start talking to her now.

He abruptly stood up and Ga Eul immediately looked at him. She watched as he went to the bathroom to clean his hands.

When he was finished, Yi Jung stopped by the door and saw Ga Eul looking at him with a blank expression on her face. He smirked and started to speak up. "Yah! Ga Eul-yang. Am I that handsome that you kept staring at me?"

Ga Eul's lips parted but she didn't know what to counter him. She put up an annoyed face and pretended to read her book once again. This caused Yi Jung's grin to go wider.

"Ga Eul-yang…" He called out softly.

"Hmmm?" Ga Eul only said as response.

"We haven't' discussed the sleeping arrangements. Where would like to sleep?" Yi Jung asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"You can take the bed." Ga Eul said simply, breaking Yi Jung's attempt.

"Hmmm…" Yi Jung slowly took a few steps forward, stopping just a few feet away from her. "Let's play 10 questions Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul put down her book and blinked her eyes while looking at him. Is he seriously suggesting that? What the hell?

"Eh?" She dumbly said, hoping she hadn't heard right.

"Let's play 10 questions. We used to play that right?" Yi Jung grinned. He sat down beside her, not keeping his gaze away from her. "I'll start. Hmmm, how are you and Woo Bin doing?"

Obviously, Ga Eul was completely caught off guard by his question. She didn't think he would ask that. She quickly composed herself and gulped. "We broke up." She replied tentatively.

Her answer made Yi Jung's eyebrows rise. So Woo Bin was telling the truth…

"Why?" Yi Jung asked.

"Sunbae, it's my turn now." Ga Eul gave him a sheepish smile. "When is your wedding?" She didn't mean to ask that. It just came out from her mouth before she can stop herself.

"Eh?" Yi Jung thought about how to answer her. "Uhm… We don't know yet." He said carefully. "My turn, why?"

"Well, it just didn't work out. My turn, aren't you ready to get married yet?"

"To tell you the truth, nope. Well, how are you coping with your break up?"

"It's fine. Why aren't you ready to get married yet?"

"I don't know. I'm just not. Who broke up first?"

"Me." Ga Eul paused as she saw Yi Jung's reaction. It was shock and confusion so she quickly added. "It's a long story. Why did you propose to Eun Jae then?"

"I didn't…" Yi Jung saw Ga Eul's jaw drop. She was clearly confused and surprise at that. "It was arranged, Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jung told her sadly as he looked down on his feet.

"You what?"

"It was arranged by my grandfather. I can't do anything about it. It's how our lives are."

Clearly annoyed, Ga Eul stood up from the sofa. "Why? Why are you letting him run your life? You're accepting your fate like that? Why sunbae? Don't you want to marry for love?"

"Ga Eul-yang…" Yi Jung pulled her hands so that she would sit down beside him again. "My grandfather's sick, okay? It's the only thing Eun Jae and I can do for him so we agreed."

"But…" Ga Eul wanted to argue. It was just not right. "When you love sunbae, you would know that it would hurt if you're already married and then you can't pursue the one you love."

"I know." Yi Jung told her, his face full of seriousness. He looked into Ga Eul's beautiful brown orbs and held her gaze. He tried to express all his feelings through his eyes. "Because right now, I'm already hurting when I see her and I know I can't do anything but look at her and feel sad that she's not mine."


	11. Day 6 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"So how was your night everyone?" Ji Hoo asked as the last couple entered the room.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung took their seats in the conference room and awkwardly kept distance from each other. Both of them kept thinking on what happened to them last night, especially Ga Eul. Something tells her she should read between the lines of whatever Yi Jung's last words to her before they went to sleep last evening.

"Well, it was tiring but I had fun anyway." Jae Kyung let out a bright smile while looking at Woo Bin meaningfully. It caused everyone's eyebrows to rise, including Jun Pyo. It's odd for them that Jae Kyung and Woo Bin are hanging out together and aren't they together with Ga Eul and Jun Pyo?

Ji Hoo tried to cut the awkward silence that was starting to occur among the gang. He faked a cough which caused everyone's attention to be on him.

"I'm glad you two had fun." Ji Hoo complimented. "Anyway, have you read today's agenda?" Ji Hoo's lips curved up into a smile.

"I read it! Cooking contest! That would be fun!" Jae Kyung was the one who speak up again. It seems like she and Woo Bin are the only one who are in a good mood that morning.

Jun Pyo groaned and looked away from the table. He imagined that time when he was cooking with Ga Eul. He did have a little bit of fun but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Yeah. I think that would be great too. I want to know how my cooking skills are." Woo Bin's expression was excited as Jae Kyung's was.

"Great, there's a problem though." Ji Hoo said in a serious tone but still with a mischievous smile on his face. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin's smiles turned into a frown upon hearing that. What's Ji Hoo up to now?

"We're going to cook in the field with limited cooking utensils and you have to create your own fire with woods and matches." Ji Hoo added. Before anyone could even protest, he continued quickly. "Wait, let me finish first. Every couple here, which means, Jan Di and I, Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung, Eun Jae and Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ga Eul, will have to cook in two hours, an hour for adjusting and testing and an hour for the real cooking. We need to make two dishes, a main course and a dessert. We all have to stick with the main ingredient, yes, we have a secret ingredient like the ones in Iron Chef." He chuckled at that which caused everyone to laugh with him too. "Our secret ingredient today is, 'Shrimp'. Also, like in Iron Chef, we have three judges. They would come here as soon as the two hours is finished. I had Butler Lee to prepare everything for us outside."

"Wait, you really mean I'm going with Jun Pyo?" Jae Kyung asked with a frown on her face. She doesn't want to face Jun Pyo just yet.

"Yah, what's wrong with that?" Jun Pyo asked softly, knowing perfectly well what the answer is.

Jae Kyung scowled and crossed her arms in front of her. Really, is he really dumb or what? "Don't act innocent Gu Jun Pyo! You per—"

"Okay guys, let's allow Ga Eul and Jan Di to prepare our breakfast this morning. I assume you know the time of our contest, it's written at our activities paper. Good luck in planning." Ji Hoo said with a smile before Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo can start their argument. No one in the room seemed to have moved from their spot except Ji Hoo. He exited the room with a fixed composure as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Next to have recovered from shock was Ga Eul who grabbed Jan Di's hand. "Let's go, Jan Di-yah."

Jan Di, happy to know that she has some alone time with her best friend, gladly took her hand and stood up from her seat. They went out of the conference room hand in hand while laughing with each other. Like old times...

After a minute, Yi Jung stood up from his seat and held his hand out for Eun Jae to take. Nothing really bad had happened to them those past few days. They were still friends who know each other's feelings. They could get along well that day. Yi Jung would surely tell Eun Jae about the night turned out between Ga Eul and him and another certain thing that's bothering him...

As soon as Yi Jung and Eun Jae walked out of the room, tension filled the conference room. Jae Kyung still has her arms crossed in front of her while Jun Pyo was looking everywhere but Jae Kyung and Woo Bin.

Woo Bin, who was sensitive about the growing intensity around the room, stood up and whistled while walking out of the room. Though he was still against about what happened to Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung, he still wants them to get along and stay friends. He knows it would be hard knowing how hard-headed the two of them are but he's still their friend so he wants them to settle things on their own.

Realization dawned on Jun Pyo as he looked around the room. There was no one there but him and Jae Kyung. How would he start talking to her after their last conversation?

As if Jae Kyung read his mind, she cleared her throat and spoke up, eyeing warily at Jun Pyo's direction. "Jun," She called out. Jun Pyo winced at the nickname she has given him. "Today, let's just forget about what happened for a while. I don't want to be a killjoy to everyone. I don't want to be the reason that they won't have fun today, is that alright?"

Jun Pyo slowly nodded his head, still refusing to look at Jae Kyung. "Deal, monkey."

"Great." Jae Kyung clasped her hands once and gave him a soft smile. "What do you know about cooking and shrimps?"

:) J J J :P

"Ga Eul-ah." Jan Di softly called out to Ga Eul. She was watching Ga Eul since they had started cooking and she noticed that she was unusually quiet.

"Hmm?" Ga Eul hummed, telling her that she heard her. She didn't look from what she was doing and just let out a slight smile.

"Well, you're quiet. What's wrong?" Jan Di could tell that something was bothering her best friend since diapers. She's proud to say that she can read her like a book so she wasn't about to let her go until she tells her whatever it is.

Ga Eul seemed to have felt what Jan Di intended to do so she sighed. She wasn't going to get away about this. She thought that it was time for Jan Di to know about the truth between her relationship with Woo Bin. After all, Jan Di doesn't deserve to be deceived by her best friend.

"Jan Di-yah. Woo Bin and I broke up." She whispered which caused Jan Di to gasp in shock.

Millions of questions entered her mind but all she could say was, "are you okay, Ga Eul?"

"I am." Ga Eul let out a smile. "I mean, I'm okay about the breakup... I'm just not okay about having Woo Bin as my partner in the contest, and Jan Di-yah... There's something you need to know." Ga Eul said seriously. She stopped what she was doing and completely faced Jan Di who was looking at her with already listening ears.

Ga Eul started from the very beginning, from the time she cried during Yi Jung's engagement party until what happened just recently. She told her everything about the deal she had with Woo Bin and about Woo Bin asking her to make things real. She masked a strong front in front of Jan Di but her long time best friend knows she was going to break down.

Jan Di slowly took her hand and pulled her into a hug. She soothed Ga Eul's back and in no time, Ga Eul began to cry on her shoulders.

However, oblivious to them, a pair of eyes was watching the whole scene from afar. Yi Jung's heart broke when he saw how Ga Eul's tears left her eyes. He was just passing by the kitchen but when he saw how Jan Di slowly caressed Ga Eul's back, he knows Ga Eul was crying though he didn't know why. He just stared at them while asking himself questions he tried so hard to push away. What if Woo Bin was wrong? What if Ga Eul really loves him and was really sad because of their breakup? What if she was affected on how he gets along with Jae Kyung?

Yi Jung let out a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to think anymore. What was he going to do now?


	12. Day 6 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"Yah, Ga Eul-ah…" Woo Bin called, trying to catch Ga Eul's attention.

It was a little after lunch and three hours before the Cooking Contest. Ealier, he realized he needs to settle things now if he wants to have a decent activity later. If they're going to team up, it would be much better if he apologized to her for what happened between them. He admits it wasn't a reasonable plan, scaring Ga Eul away and telling Yi Jung his plan without even considering on what might Ga Eul feel about him after that but… well, if Yi Jung and Ga Eul would end up together, it would be worth it, right?

He slowly, walked over to her, feeling slightly nervous on what he would tell her. He wasn't quite sure on how he would explain himself and he wasn't really confident that Ga Eul would forgive him that easily but he needs to do that and be a man. He's known to be a cool dude after all.

Once he was right in front of her, however, Ga Eul put her hand in front of him to signal him to stop. She sighed heavily and put up a slight smile on her face.

"I know we're going to team up today. I know it's hard to get along considering a lot has happened the past few days but I would not be a killjoy to everyone and ruin the fun so please…" Ga Eul paused and bravely looked at him straight into his eyes. Her eyes were somewhat pleading but determined. "Let's just try and be friends for now."

Instead of immediately agreeing, he asked. "Ga Eul-ah, are you mad at me?"

Ga Eul expected his question. She smiled a bit before answering. "I wouldn't say I'm over what happened but I never got mad at you. I was just shocked and I don't know… I never really expected that to happen." She frowned and looked down at her feet.

"So that means we're still friends?" Woo Bin grinned and opened his arms which made Ga Eul chuckle.

"Of course we still are!" Ga Eul, too, opened her arms and hugged Woo Bin, happy that it's okay between them now.

After the quick hug, Woo Bin's face contorted into a frown. He turned serious but with a soft look on his face. "I'm sorry for doing that…" As he looked at her, he knew it was time to tell her the truth. "Ga Eul-ah, do you really know why I want to make things real?"

While reading his expression, Ga Eul became utterly confused. _Now what's he talking about? _She thought. Seeing her troubled state, Woo Bin sighed. Well, if you're talking to a naïve country bumpkin better spill some clues. He told himself. "Who would you go to if you're upset about something?" He asked quizzically.

Ga Eul thought hard. She knows she should outright tell that it's Jan Di but as she thought about things, she remembered the time when she was upset about getting a failing grade in Math, or the time her favorite pet fish died or the time her team lost a soccer game. All those times, she always had the urge to go to Yi Jung because deep inside, she knew it would be different with Jan Di. Though Jan Di was always there for her, Yi Jung's way of comforting was different. His presence was enough to make her happy and it almost seemed magical every time he would soothe her back and shush her if she cried.

After realizing the answer, Ga Eul turned to look at Woo Bin. "Yi Jung."

"Yes, and you were upset about what I did right?"

"Yes."

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

Woo Bin let out a smirk. He walked over behind Ga Eul while she contemplated on what he meant. He gently pushed her to the direction of the living room.

"I mean, what do you think about that shrimp? Shall we grill it or something?" Woo Bin asked, knowing for a fact that Ga Eul and Yi Jung would stop their stupidity… soon.

J J J J :P

"Gather around, guys." Ji Hoo called out to the couples. He signaled them to come over the middle of the field where the table of the judges is placed.

The couples stopped in front of him and waited for him to speak. He smiled and gestured at the large stopwatch machine in front of him. "This is the stopwatch machine. I told you guys earlier that we'll be having exactly two hours for the contest. You can manage your time on adjusting and cooking." Ji Hoo paused and turned to look at the direction of the house as everyone turned to see Butler Lee coming out of the door. He approached them with a straight face. "Okay now, here's Butler Lee to keep the time in check." Ji Hoo explained. He nodded once at Butler Lee at which he bowed and turned to settle on a seat in front of the stopwatch.

Each of the couples went to their assigned places; Jan Di and Ji Hoo to the upper left of the field, Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung to the upper right, Yi Jung and Eun Jae to the lower left and lastly, Ga Eul and Woo Bin to the lower right.

When all was settled, Butler Lee shouted, "Begin!" and immediately pressed the stopwatch.

Quickly, all the girls went to the large cooler to get the different kinds of shrimps they needed while the boys went to start the fire in the grill or on the wood. Jan Di and Eun Jae shelled the shrimps while Ga Eul and Jae Kyung sliced the spine.

At Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's side, Jun Pyo was having trouble with starting the fire in the grill. He was getting irritated because he didn't know how to stop the fire from getting too big. He was about to shout at Jae Kyung to help him but she was way ahead of him. "Add some more charcoals, Jun!" Jun Pyo did as he was told and eventually got it right. After that, Jae Kyung shouted instructions to him and surprisingly, Jun Pyo did what she was telling him without any complaints.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo's team wasn't any different. The couple was always great in teamwork and they're doing well with their food. Unlike Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo only took ten minutes to start the fire both with the grill and the wood. After that, he helped Jan Di in slicing and tossing fruits in bowls.

"Yah, Ji Hoo-sunbae, what did you do last night with Eun Jae?" Jan Di asked Ji Hoo as she was slicing the last fruit they needed.

"Nothing much." Ji Hoo answered quietly.

Jan Di frowned. She didn't know what's up with Ji Hoo. Both of them haven't spent some alone time with each other until that morning but Ji Hoo was just interested in discussing about the Cooking Contest. She was feeling weird at how he was acting. It wasn't like him to ignore her like that. A lot of questions were bothering her and she wants to ask Ji Hoo but something always comes up until they won't even have a decent talk at all. It bothers her that Ji Hoo's suggestion with this stuck in a house thing wasn't going smoothly at all. Some of them weren't enjoying this, like her best friend, Ga Eul. She feels like everything was changing but she couldn't explain why. As Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo, she forced her thoughts away and concentrated on doing her task at hand.

Yi Jung and Eun Jae's team was like Ji Hoo and Jan Di's. As they prepared their food, Yi Jung casually talked about his night with Ga Eul

"We played 10 questions." Yi Jung started. "And then I found out a lot about Woo Bin and her."

"What about them?" Eun Jae asked while she grated some cheese.

"It's a long story but she told me they broke up." Yi Jung replied plainly.

Though Yi Jung answered her like it wasn't a big deal, she was shocked and dropped the cheese she was holding. "They what?"

"They broke up." Yi Jung said as he placed the last shrimp on the tray. He turned to Ga Eul and sighed. He suddenly remembered that Eun Jae doesn't know a thing about his discussion with Woo Bin a few days ago. He began telling her everything as he placed butter on each of the shrimps on the tray.

When he was finished with the story and the shrimp was now covered in butter, cheese and some chives, Eun Jae stared at her in disbelief. "You mean, Ga Eul agreed to that because of us?"

"Woo Bin says so… Now, I don't know what to do." Yi Jung frowned at her. He sighed then went to the grill. He placed the tray on it and covered it with aluminum foil. Before going back to the counter, he involuntarily glanced at Ga Eul on the other side of the field.

Fourty-five minutes has passed. Ga Eul and Woo Bin were still combining all the ingredients they need to stuff the large prawns. As Ga Eul mixed the stuffing and Woo Bin seasoned it with some salt and pepper, Woo Bin startled Ga Eul by asking her if she really loves Yi Jung.

Ga Eul only nodded while hiding the blush that was starting to form on her cheeks. Woo Bin chuckled as he took the stuffing from Ga Eul.

"Yah! Woo Bin-ah!" Ga Eul shouted as she too can't help but laugh with him.

"You know you're just cute Ga Eul-ah." Woo Bin winked at her while he took a quick glance at Yi Jung's direction. He caught sight of Yi Jung looking at them and smiled to himself. _Perfect. Just what I need. _Woo Bin thought.

Oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them, Ga Eul slapped Woo Bin's arm playfully before going back to opening a shrimp's spine. Woo Bin laughed again and carefully put the mixture in the shrimp's spine.

At the other side, Yi Jung placed some tomatoes in a bowl while cursing under his breath. Eun Jae noticed this but didn't need to ask what was wrong. She, too, watched the mini scene at GaBin's side of the field. She knows nothing was wrong with what they were doing but she also knows Yi Jung's jealousy wouldn't take that as nothing. She sighed and shook her head. Yi Jung needs to realize everything on his own. She thought.

After a few minutes, a scream distracted the others with their work. Jae Kyung was frantically jumping up and down while watching the pot of rice overflow with water.

"Yah! Monkey! What did you do?" Jun Pyo asked her as he stared horribly at the sight of the bubbling pot.

"How should I know? It was like that when I came to check it!" Jae Kyung shouted back at him as she tried to find mittens on the counter.

Jun Pyo was about to retort something back at her but Jan Di approached them and glared at Jun Pyo. "Yah! Don't shout at Jae Kyung like that! It's always like that when cooking rice, stupid. The water really overflows, you just have to take the lid off then put it back again." Jan Di yelled. Jun Pyo only stared at her as she went back to their side of the field. He was still staring at the place Jan Di was before as a sudden thought occurred to his mind. _She's cute when she's mad._

Half an hour has passed. Ga Eul and Woo Bin were already plating their Stuffed Prawns in which they call, "Prawn heaven". They placed a scallop in the middle of the plate and then scattered the prawns around it. Ga Eul expertly poured some lemon juice, lemon zest and sugar mixture on top of it.

"All done!" Ga Eul said happily then paused and thought of something to add as a last touch.

"We need some parsley! Wait." Ga Eul quickly went over to the counter and pulled out some parsley. She got some knife and then noticed Yi Jung and Eun Jae laughing about something. She saw Yi Jung put some marinara sauce on Eun Jae's nose. She immediately looked down on what she was doing. Though as she minced some parsley, she can't help but look at their direction.

"Ouch!" She shrieked in pain and automatically looked at her bleeding finger. Woo Bin swiftly came to her side and Yi Jung automatically looked at them. When he saw Ga Eul almost in tears, he ran to them shouting, "Finish the plating design!" to Eun Jae.

"What's wrong Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jung asked, a concerned look on her face.

"She cut her finger." Woo Bin answered for her. "Wait here. I'll get the first aid kit."

When Woo Bin was gone, Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hand and led her to the bucket of water at the side of the counter. He got some water from bucket and poured it carefully at Ga Eul's bleeding finger. Before pouring some more again, he blew it while taking quick glances at Ga Eul's face.

"Does it still hurt?" Yi Jung asked her when her finger stopped bleeding.

"Not like earlier." Ga Eul replied, looking at his eyes. "Thank you, sunbae."

Before Yi Jung could even take a step closer, Woo Bin arrived with the kit. Yi Jung silently shook his head, disappointment rushing over him. "I'll go now. We still need to finish things." Yi Jung told them as he turned to run to his side of the field.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. What else do we need to do?" Yi Jung asked when he came back.

"You really love her, don't you?" Eun Jae didn't answer his question. She looked into his eyes and she could only see the hidden pain he was feeling. They've known each other for years that she could read him like a book now. When Yi Jung nodded, she continued. "You know, we could convince grandfather to end our engagement after this stuck in a house thing."

J J J J :P

All the couples lined up in front of the judges. They waited nervously as each of their plates were tasted and judged. After their hard work on the food, all of them wanted to win the contest. Even Jun Pyo who was so sure of himself for the past years was anxious at the judges' decision

Finally, after finishing the last plate and commenting on it, the judges shared their papers. Another round of minutes, the judges sighed and faced them, smiling.

"We absolutely loved the taste of the Shrimp Paella and Mint Prawns." One of the judges said. Both Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung breathed a sigh of relief. Jae Kyung clapped once and jumped happily before hugging Jun Pyo.

"We won! We won!" Jae Kyung chanted as she hugged Jun Pyo tightly as a sign of happiness. Jun Pyo didn't even notice that he was hugging Jae Kyung back and he grinned proudly at everyone.

"Woah, Jun Pyo's not that bad after all." Yi Jung smirked as Woo Bin patted his back, both of them watching the scene before them.

"Yo my bro, congratulations." Woo Bin said with his ghetto accent.

Jae Kyung let go of Jun Pyo. She was congratulated and hugged by all of the girls while Jun Pyo was patted at the back by the boys.

That night, the gang happily ate their dinner with Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's meal at the contest. Not one of them even had the slightest bit of irritation or the urge to stay away from each other. They ate as friends they will always be and excitedly waited for the next day.


	13. Day 7

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo! What the hell is this?" Jun Pyo's voice boomed angrily from the top of the stairs. He was still wearing his pajamas and was holding some clothes. Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung looked at him as he quickly ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Ji Hoo. "What's the meaning of this? Did you accidentally exchange our clothes with the girls'?"

"As you can see Jun Pyo, I'm wearing girls' clothes right now." Ji Hoo replied calmly as his eyes gazed directly at Jun Pyo.

It was just then that Jun Pyo noticed what Ji Hoo was wearing, a white fitting shirt that he topped with a denim vest. He wore a denim skirt that exposed his long legs. Jun Pyo stared at him before looking at the girls. They were all wearing loose shirts with different colors and different prints on each of them. Also, they were wearing baggy shorts that hang just above their knees. To top it all, the girls are wearing caps on their head.

Jun Pyo stared at each one of them before turning back to Ji Hoo. "I am not going to wear this crap! If you want to look stupid, then I'm out!" He continued shouting at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo was about to retort something back when Jan Di pulled Jun Pyo. "Yah! Don't shout at my boyfriend like that, you dummy! You agreed to this stuck in a house thing so learn to live with it, idiot!"

"Yeah, Jun Pyo, even if I look gay right now, Jan Di's right, I can't complain because Ji Hoo clearly told us the rules on our first day here." Woo Bin said as he too went down the stairs followed by Yi Jung and Eun Jae.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung were wearing a denim skirt like Ji Hoo's but unlike him, Woo Bin's wearing a long-sleeved blose that hang just above his belly button. Yi Jung, however, was wearing a short-sleeved polo with a pink and yellow polka-dotted tie. They also wore floral headbands that made them look gayer.

Both Yi Jung and Woo Bin couldn't look at the girls who were busy giggling while whispering something among them. Even Jan Di who was pissed off earlier was chuckling with the other girls.

"Yah! Ha Jae Kyung! Don't laugh like that!" Woo Bin said as he turned red.

"But you really look… not you, Don Juan." Jae Kyung responded before laughing with Jan Di and Ga Eul. Woo Bin groaned in irritation before tapping Yi Jung. He gestured him to the kitchen where they would be cooking for the day. Yi Jung quickly followed him to save his face from the others.

While looking at them, completely dressed and ready for today's activity, Jun Pyo groaned and dragged his feet upstairs. "Fine! I'm going! Just you wait Yoon Ji Hoo after this stuck in a house thing."

Jan Di glared at Jun Pyo while Ji Hoo just looked calm and unaffected by Jun Pyo's threats. How he remains calm, it was beyond the girls.

"Yah, Ji Hoo-sunbae." Ga Eul said, catching his attention. "Are you seriously wearing those clothes in the activity later?"

"It's called challenge, Ga Eul-ah. And don't worry, it's fair to all of us, you're going to suffer too." Ji Hoo smiled at the girls who looked horrified at what he just said.

"Yah, sunbae, what's it going to be now?" Ga Eul asked worriedly. _Sunbae really has a lot of plans. He's amazing._

"Just wait and see." Ji Hoo mysteriously replied as he stood up and turned to Jan Di. "Jan Di-yah, I'm just going out."

"I'm coming with you!" Jan Di immediately ran to Ji Hoo's side and followed him outside.

After the couple left, Eun Jae, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul stared at each other. The three of them seemed to feel the tension building among them so Jae Kyung decided to lighten up the mood. "So what's up with you guys?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Uhm, I'm fine." Ga Eul replied weakly while Eun Jae just gave them a smile.

"Hmmm, can I ask you two some questions? You can choose not to answer it if you don't want to." Jae Kyung told them seriously. She wanted to find out more about the love triangle between Ga Eul, Eun Jae and Yi Jung. Well, not that it matters to her, but she's really curious since she's part of the gang.

"Ask away, Jae Kyung-ah." Eun Jae said a little bit too happy, pretending to be unaffected by the awkward atmosphere.

"Hmm, it's okay unnie, ask away." Ga Eul replied and gave out an encouraging smile.

"Well, Eun Jae, I just want to ask if… if… I mean, what's up with your relationship with Yi Jung? I… well."

At this point, Ga Eul looked down and stared on the floor. She too was curious on Eun Jae and Yi Jung's relationship.

"Well… I guess all I can say is, I'm happy on what we are now." Eun Jae responded, not noticing that Ga Eul's face was turning red by the second.

"Hmm, okay." Jae Kyung nodded as she tried to comprehend Eun Jae's words. "Well, how about you Ga Eul? What's up with you and Woo Bin?"

"We broke up." None of the girls reacted at this revelation since both of them knew what happened to Ga Eul and Woo Bin. "We're still friends though. I'm happy about that."

The two girls nodded in understanding. "Ga Eul-ah, if you don't mind me asking…" Eun Jae started, gathering up all her courage.

"What is it, unnie?" Ga Eul looked questioningly at her.

"Do you like Yi Jung?" Eun Jae blurted out. Ga Eul suddenly coughed as her cheeks turned light pink. "Don't worry about me. Just tell me honestly."

"Well, I… I…" Ga Eul was about to answer when they heard the banging of doors.

The three of them jumped at the sound and looked at where it came from—one from upstairs and one near them. Suddenly, they saw Jun Pyo stomping his way down the stairs while Woo Bin and Yi Jung's heads came out the kitchen doors. "Yo! Breakfast is ready!" Woo Bin called out.

"Augh, boys." Eun Jae, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung groaned before chuckling at what just happened. _Grrr, boooys. _Jae Kyung thought.

J J J J :P

"Okay, so gang, ready for the obstacle race?" Ji Hoo gazed at all of them. The gang, especially the guys, just frowned at him in response. "I'll take that as a yes. So here, as you can see, I asked Butler Lee to arrange this." He gestured to the amazingly long obstacle race and then he nodded to Butler Lee, signaling him to continue the instructions. "I don't know any of these preparations so here's Butler Lee.

"Well, you all know what an obstacle race is, right? Here, there are specific stations for the boys and girls. The blue stations are for the girls and the pink one will be for the boys. For example, the first station, a blue one, Madame Ha Jae Kyung will start there and do the task that's stated there, there are cards for instructions on each station. Then she will run and tag, for example, Master So Yi Jung, waiting at the pink station and then after tagging him, Madame Ha Jae Kyung will continue to run to the next blue station and wait for Master So Yi Jung to finish his task and tag her." The gang seemed to be interested on the race now and nodded their heads for Butler Lee to continue.

"There are 3 stations for boys and girls so there are 6 all in all. The last station is for both girls and boys, 'Funny Bones'. There's a timer right there which you're going to press after you read what position you're going to do. You're going to stay in that position for two minutes. The timer will automatically go off after two minutes. But that's not the end of it yet, both of you are going to run to the start and shout your names, for example, 'Ha Jae Kyung and So Yi Jung!'" Butler Lee stopped and bowed to all of them before taking a few steps back. Ji Hoo looked at all of them and noticed that some looked horrified while some looked excited.

"Okay. Before we begin, I'll call out the pairings and then go to your specified lane. Lane 1 will be Jan Di and Woo Bin. Lane 2 will be Jae Kyung and Yi Jung. Lane 3 will be Jun Pyo and Eun Jae and lastly, Ga Eul and I."

The gang split up and went to their specified lanes. All of them looked awkwardly at their partners since none of the pairings are really close to each other.

The boys and girls went to their first stations. Right after Butler Lee shouted 'Go!', the girls read their first task.

_Find the smallest coin in this container and bring it to your partner. Don't use your hands._

The girls turned to look at the tray right beside the card. It was filled with all sorts of powder that they couldn't bring themselves to think about it.

"Augh!" Jae Kyung shouted as she looked disgustingly at the tray of powder.

"You can do that, Jae Kyung!" Yi Jung cheered as he stayed and watched at his station.

The girls just stared at the powder for a few seconds before Ga Eul composed herself, closed her eyes and blew the powder. When Jan Di saw this, she too brought up the courage to blow the powder followed by Eun Jae and lastly Jae Kyung.

Ga Eul had a few tries in finding the coin. She first saw a large coin with a hole in the middle. When she finally got the five-centimeter coin, she excitedly shouted, "YES! I got it Ji Hoo-sunbae!" and picked it up. She eagerly ran to Ji Hoo who was smiling while waiting at his station.

The second one to get the coin was Jae Kyung who, luckily, had only three blows to find the coin. She too eagerly ran to Yi Jung who smiled proudly at her. The third one to get the coin was Eun Jae and lastly, Jan Di.

The boys immediately took the coin from the girls. Of course, Ji Hoo was first in doing the task since Ga Eul got the coin first.

_Put the coin at the entrance of the maze and find your way in. Place the coin right in the middle of the heart where there's a hole the exact size of the coin._

Ji Hoo picked up the maze container and flipped it over and over, trapping the coin in some few dead ends. The others did the same thing. Jun Pyo was losing his temper as he cursed and shouted in frustration over and over.

To calm Jun Pyo, Eun Jae shouted cheers. Surprisingly, the Shinhwa heir seemed to relax more and just tried to focus on the maze.

After a few more minutes, Woo Bin managed to finish the maze, immediately followed by Yi Jung then Ji Hoo and lastly, Jun Pyo. The boys' partners laughed when they ran awkwardly but excitedly to them.

The girls' next task wasn't appealing to them at all.

Jan Di's high spirits immediately fell when she read the task at hand.

_Grab exactly 20 worms from Bowl 1 with your hands and bring it to Bowl 2._

Jae Kyung and Ga Eul looked completely grossed out and nauseous when they looked at the long wriggling worms in Bowl 1. The boys shouted encouraging words to them, even Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul looked really sick. She clutched her tummy and she looked like she wants to vomit. This didn't go unnoticed by Yi Jung who was carefully watching her. Though he badly wanted to run to her, he just secretly prayed that she would be okay.

The first one to gather her courage was Jae Kyung who amazingly managed to get 10 worms in her hands with her eyes closed. Next was Ga Eul who closed her eyes too and tried to get all the 20 worms from the bowl. She was followed by Jae Kyung and lastly, Jan Di.

The girls were feeling weak but they still ran to their partners with full spirit.

The boys' next task wasn't so hard to them. They even grinned when they read it except for Jun Pyo who groaned and glared at Ji Hoo.

_Smile. Say your partners' name all over again while you pole dance for a minute. Press the blue button before you start._

Yi Jung pressed his button and immediately climbed the table. He smiled and said Jae Kyung's name. He pole danced until the alarm went off. He smoothly jumped from the table then ran to Jae Kyung who was laughing at him on her station. Yi Jung was quickly followed by Ji Hoo and Woo Bin then Jun Pyo.

The girls were laughing at their stations on what the boys just did. They slowly calmed down before focusing on their last task.

_Eat 1 pizza slice, 1 apple pie, and the last one in the bottom of the chest, a solo-sized Choco Truffle Cake. Provided with only two glasses of water and two glasses of milk._

The quickest to eat was Jae Kyung who didn't care of the mess she's making. She drank water and milk in between her bites. The others did that too. Ga Eul was the slowest of the four but she amusingly managed to come in second to Jae Kyung. Jan Di had a hard time eating the cake since she doesn't like sweets that much while Eun Jae was near to vomiting as she ate.

The boys' last task didn't actually please them but they didn't find it hard to do it.

_Go around this table 5 times then twirl around 5 times then sing, "Nobody"_

Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo quickly ran around in circles and then twirled around which caused them to be dizzy. Ji Hoo was different from them since he opted to slow down in going around his table and twirling around. He didn't become too dizzy when he sang "Nobody".

Obviously, Ji Hoo was the first one to finish since the three were so dizzy to sing. He was followed by Yi Jung then Woo Bin and lastly, Jun Pyo.

The position assigned to Ji Hoo and Ga Eul was,

_Girl's right knee to guy's left waist. Guy's right hand to girl's left cheek._

Ji Hoo pressed the button and then awkwardly, Ga Eul positioned her right knee and then Ji Hoo calmly positioned his hand on her cheek.

The other pairing also had an awkward moment as they too positioned uneasily. Yi Jung couldn't stop looking at Ji Hoo and Ga Eul and this didn't go unnoticed by Jae Kyung who was quietly observing him. Yi Jung wasn't the only one who was preoccupied.

Since Jae Kyung was observing Yi Jung, she didn't notice Woo Bin eyes watching them carefully from afar.

They were woken up from their trance when alarms went off. The pairings tried their hardest to sprint. The first pairing to arrive at the starting line was Ji Hoo and Ga Eul who was both excited in shouting their names. Next was Jun Pyo and Eun Jae followed by Yi Jung and Jae Kyung and lastly, Woo Bin and Jan Di.

Ga Eul hugged Ji Hoo eagerly as she shouted, "Yes!" over and over. The others laughed at them and congratulated them with grins on their faces.

Though tired, the gang went for a race to the house.

"Last one's a rotten egg!"


	14. Day 8

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

It was a little after lunch time. The gang was doing their own little things since the activity for the day would be starting later that evening.

Eun Jae knocked on the pink door. She didn't know why her feet dragged her there but what she does know is that she needs to help her friends-those two lovebirds who are inlove with each other but couldn't bring themselves to do anything about it.

She knocked twice before the room was opened by Ga Eul. Eun Jae simply smiled at her and softly said, "Can I come in?"

Ga Eul, seemingly curious, just nodded her head and gestured for her to come in. She didn't know why Eun Jae was there but she had a feeling that it was something to do about Eun Jae's questions to her yesterday.

Eun Jae gazed around the room as she walked to the sofa. She was still smiling as she thought of how to start the talk about Ga Eul's feelings for Yi Jung. For one, she doesn't have any right to meddle with their lives but she was partly involved here. She knows she was one of the reasons why those two aren't together right now. If not for that engagement she had with Yi Jung, Yi Jung could have pursued Ga Eul as soon as he realized his growing feelings for her.

"So what's up Eun Jae-ah?" Ga Eul asked while still curiously watching her. She was nervous about this talk they're going to have but she smiled all the same.

"Well…" Eun Jae started. "I just want to know some answers Ga Eul-ah."

"Answers for what?"

"I don't want to beat around the bush Ga Eul-ah." She said frankly but still smiling sweetly at Ga Eul. "Remember what I asked you yesterday?"

Ga Eul couldn't help but feel hot and awkward. This is Yi Jung's fiancée for goodness sake! It would really feel weird if she would talk about her feelings with her. "Eun Jae-ah. Can we not talk about that?" She said as she looked anywhere but her.

"Why not?" She sounded insensitive but she didn't care. She wants to get things straight so she's going to have this talk right now. When it was clear that Ga Eul didn't really want to talk about it, Eun Jae sighed and continued. "Look, Ga Eul. I'm telling you this now… Yi Jung and I love each other…" Ga Eul took a sharp intake of breath. "…as a brother and a sister. So I want to ask you if you like Yi Jung? Please tell the truth Ga Eul."

"I don't understand." Ga Eul looked at her, lost and confused. "You and Yi Jung are engaged-"

"Well, we aren't engaged now. We're calling the supposed to be wedding off."

"Why? If it's because of me-"

"Nope. It's a mutual decision. We don't love each other. That's that."

Ga Eul stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't take all these information, all these revelations. Before she could find out more, Woo Bin came barging into the room.

"Yo Ga Eul! Need to talk to you about something." Woo Bin declared. Ga Eul looked from Woo Bin to Eun Jae. She opened her mouth to speak up but Eun Jae cut her off, yet again.

"I'm going now Ga Eul. Please think about everything and please… talk to Yi Jung." She said her last words before heading out of the room.

"Soooooo…" Woo Bin started as he walked to the couch across Ga Eul.

"What is it Woo Bin-sunbae?" Ga Eul looked at him curiously, thoughts still running through her mind.

"Well… Nothing really." He chuckled and continued. "I just wanted to see how you're doing and all."

"O..kay." Ga Eul raised her eyebrow before chuckling to herself. "That's what I like about you Woo Bin-sunbae, you always don't make sense."

They both continued laughing while having a happy talk but oblivious to both of them, a pair of eyes was peering through the door, heart aching and eyes blazing.

J J J J :P

"Yay! Slumber party!" Jae Kyung was all hyped up and jumping on the couch. The gang was very much excited with the evening's activity but not as much as Jae Kyung does. She was bouncing like a bunny while clutching her teddy bear.

The others laughed when they heard Jae Kyung shout that sentence for the nth time. They all knew that Jae Kyung loves parties like these and they were much pleased with it. It makes the atmosphere more calm and happy.

The living room was arranged with four couches and four mattresses on the floor. There's a big coffee table in the middle that has a fondue set at the center. There are lots of fruits and the chocolates looked so rich and creamy.

They were all dressed with pajamas in their designated colors and the couches and mattresses matched each of them. Of course, the pillows and blankets are matching too. It looked so gay for the boys but as long as they see the girls happy, they couldn't bring themselves to criticize everything.

"Okay! Settle down guys!" Ji Hoo finally called out. "Especially you Jae Kyung." He smiled at her and the others chuckled when she pouted. "So, here's the thing. It's not much of a challenge actually. We're just going to have fun. I called this game, 'Someone'. There's five someone's-someone you are best friends with, someone you share everything with, someone you like everything about, someone you can't live without and lastly, someone you love. All these someone is among the eight of us and no repetitions. What we're gonna do is kiss those five someone's. Everyone's going to close their eyes-no peeking-and then the one who's 'it' would go around very quietly and kiss that person on the cheeks. After he or she kissed those five, he or she will simply say 'Done.' Strictly no reactions. Just be quiet." He stopped before continuing. "Oh! You can choose not to kiss anyone but only one on those five someone's."

Everyone was staring at Ji Hoo like he's gone mad. The girls are blushing profusely while the boys had their foreheads creased. Ji Hoo was calm and just looked at them like nothing's wrong. Gone was cheery atmosphere and it was replaced by uncertainty and nervousness.

"You're serious?" Jun Pyo asked without a hint of anger in his voice. The almighty Shin Hwa heir looked so nervous that Ji Hoo wanted to laugh.

"Yes. C'mon guys, no one's going to know. Strictly no peeking. If someone peeks, they're going to kiss everyone in this room on the lips."

"Ewww! That's disgusting man! Even the bros?" Woo Bin said, disgusted as he pictured himself kissing his best friends.

"Yes." Ji Hoo smiled at them without worries. "So, let's begin? I'll go first. Close your eyes."

As Ji Hoo stood up, the others were hesitant to start the game but they closed their eyes when they saw Ji Hoo looking at them seriously.

"Someone I'm best friends with." He said as he walked quietly around. He stopped at the back of Jun Pyo and slowly kissed him on the cheek. Jun Pyo scrunched up his nose but didn't say a word.

"Someone I can share everything with." Ji Hoo walked around again and stopped in front of Eun Jae. It's true he shared everything on his plan with Eun Jae these past few days so without hesitation, he kissed her on the cheek as Eun Jae blushed and closed her mouth with her hands.

"Someone I like everything about." This time, he stopped and looked around. He smiled when he saw her. He walked around and stopped in front of Ga Eul. He kissed her on the cheek. Again, she blushed but smiled at him all the same.

"Someone I can't live without." He took a few steps and reached Jan Di. He kissed her on the cheeks and Jan Di blushed and grinned.

"Someone I love." With this, he stopped and settled on his seat. "Done."

Everyone opened their eyes and smiled at Ji Hoo. Everyone seemed to think of the same thingr13;the game's pretty exciting. All of them now became curious on everyone's someone's.

"Okay, next Woo Bin. We'll go clockwise. Close eyes now." Everyone closed their eyes except Woo Bin who stood up and looked around.

"Someone this man is best friends with." He said with his ghetto accent. The others chuckled slightly before Woo Bin proceeded on walking. He stopped in front of Yi Jung. He made a face as if he was disgusted before lowering his head to kiss him on the cheek. Yi Jung made the same face and stopped himself from laughing.

"Someone I can share everything with." Woo Bin stopped and thought quietly. He looked around and focused on one person. He walked towards Ga Eul and dropped a kiss on her cheek. Ga Eul smiled at him, her face turning slightly red.

"Someone I like everything about." Woo Bin took a few steps and stopped in front of Ji Hoo. He kissed his cheek, making his disgusted face again. Ji Hoo just put up with his serious face even though all he wanted to do was laugh. Ji Hoo could just imagine Woo Bin's face.

"Someone I can't live without." Woo Bin stopped for a minute. He chose not choose anyone since all of them are someone's he can't live without.

"Someone I love." Woo Bin thought about it hard. These days, he started to think of Jae Kyung over and over. Everything about her just seemed so amazing. Even though he was not quite sure if he loves her, he knew he was getting there. He just needs a sign. He walked towards her and quickly kissed her cheek at which Jae Kyung responded with an almost gasp and an overly red cheeks.

Woo Bin quickly settled on his seat and said, "Done." He smiled at everyone as he looked around them. The boys he kissed smirked at him as if having a silent joke with him. Jae Kyung couldn't look at him straight in the eyes. She just looked down and clutching his teddy bear tightly.

"Okay, Jun Pyo's next."

Everyone automatically closed their eyes as Jun Pyo stood up. "Someone I'm best friends with." Jun Pyo smirked and returned Ji Hoo's kiss earlier. He hesitantly kissed him on the cheek, disgusted.

"Someone I can share everything with." Jun Pyo walked around and stopped in front of Yi Jung. He kissed him with the same disgusted face. Yi Jung stuck his tongue out playfully before smirking at him.

"Someone I like everything about." Jun Pyo walked to Woo Bin and kissed him on the cheek. It's true for the Shin Hwa heir. He liked how Woo Bin could stop showing his emotions. He liked how he handled things pretty well. He liked everything about this best friend of his.

"Someone I can't live without." Though Jun Pyo is angry at his friends most of the time, he had this soft heart when it comes to losing them. With this, he chose not to kiss anyone.

"Someone I love." Now, this was a hard thing to answer. For one, he knew he didn't love Jae Kyung so how could he be so heartless and kiss her now? He didn't know who to choose so he decided to kiss the most understanding of these girls. He could talk to her after this game was over. He stopped in front of Ga Eul and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Ga Eul returned a confused face, eyebrows furrowed.

Jun Pyo quickly sat on his seat. "Done." He said and everyone immediately opened their eyes. Ga Eul couldn't help but look at Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo looked at her straight in the eyes as if explaining everything. She nodded her head as in understanding and smiled genuinely at him.

"Next, Yi Jung."

Again, everyone closed their eyes. Yi Jung stood up as he said, "Someone I'm best friends with." He didn't hesitate to walk towards Woo Bin with a disgusted face pasted on his face. He smirked as he lowered his head to kiss him on the cheek.

"Someone I can share everything with." He was so sure at this. He walked around and stopped in front of Eun Jae. He kissed her gently on the cheek and Eun Jae just smiled knowingly.

"Someone I like everything about." Now this was hard, the last three someone's was Ga Eul. Since the rules said no repetitions, he decided to just kiss Ji Hoo. This best friend of his is so gentle and calm all the time. Sometimes, it makes him wonder if he could have those personalities.

"Someone I can't live without." This time, he decided not to choose anyone. Like Jun Pyo and Woo Bin, all of his friends are important to him too.

"Someone I love." He didn't hesitate to walk towards Ga Eul. It was his immediate decision as soon as Ji Hoo said the five someone's. He kissed Ga Eul slowly and gently on the cheek. Ga Eul was about to gasp but she stopped herself and brought her hand to her mouth. This day is full of revelations for her.

Yi Jung smiled weakly as he recalled what he saw earlier that day. He shook his head and wiped all those thoughts away. He settled on his seat. "Done."

This time, it was the girls' turn to reveal their someone's. Jan Di came first.

"Someone I'm best friends with." Obviously, it was Ga Eul. She quickly walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Someone I can share everything with." Since there are no repetitions, she decided to kiss Jae Kyung. She was also her best friend after all.

"Someone I like everything about." She stopped and thought for a while. She looked around and walked towards Yi Jung. It's slightly true that she liked everything about Yi Jung. Well, for one, she liked his interest in pottery. Yi Jung was slightly shocked but he smiled gratefully all the same.

"Someone I can't live without." She grinned, knowing that she would just return Ji Hoo's kiss earlier. She quickly went to him and dropped the kiss on his cheek.

"Someone I love." She stopped for a minute before walking to her seat. Well, she loves all of them.

She happily looked around her and said, "Done."

"Next, Eun Jae."

Eun Jae stood up as she saw everyone closing their eyes. "Someone I'm best friends with." She chose Ga Eul and simply kissed her on the cheek.

"Someone I can share everything with." Eun Jae walked to Ji Hoo. She was happy when Ji Hoo chose her earlier. It was also true to her part so she didn't hesitate to kiss her on the cheek.

"Someone I like everything about." Eun Jae walked to Jan Di. She was always so jealous on Jan Di's strong personality but of course, she's not going to copy her because of that.

"Someone I can't live without." Eun Jae stopped for a few minutes. She was decided earlier. She knew who to pick at each category and in this category, she chose not to kiss anyone.

"Someone I love." This time, Eun Jae walked to Yi Jung's direction. She knew that Yi Jung would understand her kiss. It was not because she loves him as a lover, of course. Yi Jung would understand that the kiss was for his brother, Il Hyun.

With that, Eun Jae slowly settled and said, "Done."

"Next, Ga Eul."

As Ga Eul stood up from her seat, everyone closed their eyes for the nth time. "Someone I'm best friends with." Her voice was happy and it was because she knew she wouldn't hesitate on this decision. She kissed Jan Di quickly before looking around at the others.

"Someone I can share everything with." She skipped quietly to Woo Bin and lowered her head to kiss him on the cheek. Woo Bin grinned at her before giving her a smirk she always knew.

"Someone I like everything about." She cheerily walked to Jae Kyung's direction. She kissed her on the cheek gently.

"Someone I can't live without." These are all her friends and she knew she couldn't live without them all. So she waited for a few more minutes before proceeding to the next category.

"Someone I love." She feared this confession the most. Earlier, she admits that her heart was thumping so fast when she heard Yi Jung say those exact words. She was expectant even though she knew she could be hurt if it was her. She silently wished and hoped that it was her. When she felt Yi Jung's lips on her cheek, she couldn't believe it. Ga Eul thought she was dreaming earlier. It was not far on what she's feeling right now. As she lowered her head to meet Yi Jung's cheek, her heart was thumping so fast again. She gently kissed him before Yi Jung brought his hand to his mouth to stop him from gasping.

Ga Eul slowly walked back to her seat. She stared at Yi Jung's unmoving figure before pasting a grin of her face. "Done."

"Next, Jae Kyung."

Jae Kyung jumped from her seat as the others closed their eyes for the last time. "Someone I'm best friends with." She cheekily walked up to Jan Di and kissed her on the cheek.

"Someone I can share everything with." She was confused for a while since she didn't know who to pick. She decided to pick Ga Eul, her second best friend.

"Someone I like everything about." Jae Kyung looked around and shrugged. It doesn't matter who she would pick, actually. She liked everyone's personalities. It keeps the gang balanced. She chose to pick Ji Hoo since he has the kindest personalities among them.

"Someone I can't live without." Like the others, except for Jan Di and Ji Hoo, she can't live without the gang. She enjoys being with them and without one of them, she could feel incomplete.

"Someone I love." This time, there are no hesitations. She didn't know exactly what she felt about him. If it was love or not, she wants to remain ignorant. It was best not to know her feelings because she liked how they are now. She lowered her head and kissed Woo Bin gently.

Jae Kyung quickly settled on her seat and grinned at everyone. "Done."

Everyone opened their eyes with happy smiles plastered on their faces. May it be fake or not, they wouldn't know. All the revelations that evening was something new to some of them. They all knew that something's going to change among the gang but before they could dwell at the thought further…

"Fondue!" Jae Kyung shouted, breaking the ice among them.


	15. Day 9 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Yi Jung woke up that morning before the alarm clock even went off. Last night was a late night for them and Ji Hoo agreed that they could wake up until eight that morning. He strictly said that they wouldn't skip breakfast. Well, it was more for Ji Hoo's advantage than anyone else's. He loves breakfast.

Slowly opening his eyes, Yi Jung stretched his arms and legs while yawning. Now remembering what happened last night, he looked at the alarm clock perched on the coffee table beside him. It says, _4:00am. _

Woah, he wouldn't be too surprised if he was the only one awake. He slowly brought his body up so that he was sitting on his comfy mattress. He smiled. Somehow, he felt that this day would be a lot better than the past few days he spent in that house.

His mind wandered from the events the previous night. That game… Ga Eul had kissed him on the cheek when she said, _"someone I love."_ And he managed to do it too before that. Finally, he indirectly confessed her how he felt. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and he could swear he was blushing right that moment. He couldn't go back to sleep now.

_Hmm, maybe that's why I woke up early… Aha, crazy brain. Still thinking about that. _He thought.

He gazed around the others and he softly chuckled when he heard Jun Pyo snore. He always found it amusing to see his friends sleeping. Ji Hoo always sleeps with a book on his face and Woo Bin always sleeps with his mouth hanging open. Of course it wasn't the first time he saw them sleeping, they always had impromptu sleepovers when they were kids.

_Aaaah, the good times. _He smiled. Again, he was unusually in a good mood today.

Now looking around the girls, who were sleeping on the couches right above them, he saw all of them sleeping peacefully… Well, except…

Yi Jung widened his eyes. Where was Ga Eul? He abruptly and went looking for a sign of her. Where could she have gone? He swore she was there last night when all of them slept. She was the first one to sleep! And he found her rather cuter when she was sleeping, he must say.

Shaking his head about the thought, his eyes suddenly wandered to the stairs. _Maybe… she can't sleep too well and went to her room?_

But somehow, Yi Jung felt that Ga Eul wasn't sleeping. Grabbing his orange blanket, he looked around. Suddenly, he noticed the back door leading to the soccer field behind the house was slightly ajar. He sighed and walked towards it.

Peeking through, he saw a glimpse of Ga Eul. He was right. She wasn't sleeping. In fact, she was wide-awake, a cup of coffee in her hands. She had a faraway look in her eyes as she sat there on the porch and Yi Jung had a feeling that even if he opened the door noisily, she still wouldn't notice that he was there.

Cautiously, though, just to make sure, he gradually opened the door and leaned against the doorway. He stared at her.

She was looking really lovely in her pink pajamas and fuzzy bunny slippers, Yi Jung thought. Her hair was tied up in a messy updo and some of her stray hair was softly being blown away by the cool breeze. She was clutching her pink pillow as she slowly took sips of her coffee.

After a few more minutes of staring at her, Yi Jung decided to make his presence known. Slowly, he took a few quiet steps forward until he was just a foot away from where she was sitting.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jung began which caused her to jump a little. She turned to him, surprised that he was there.

Yi Jung smoothly sat beside her, ignoring her shocked face. He turned to face her and smiled. He put the blanket he was holding over her and putting it behind him too. "It's cold out here, you know." He simply said before turning to stare at the huge soccer field before them.

A few minutes passed and they still shared the silence that engulfed them. Finally, Ga Eul found her voice and asked him, "sunbae, what are you doing here?" She didn't turn to look at him but just continued to stare at the field.

Yi Jung, however, faced her and flashed a smile. "Well, I should ask you the same question actually."

Ga Eul slowly nodded before turning to look at him. She met Yi Jung's eyes and she didn't look away. They weren't giving each other cold looks. In fact, it was the opposite. Both of them felt the same queasy feeling inside them.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." Ga Eul answered, still looking into his eyes.

"Where you here long?" Yi Jung softly asked as he eyed the cup in her hands which was halfway through.

Ga Eul eyed her cup too and let out a small laugh. She gently nodded. "I don't know. I just wanted to go outside and think about things."

"What…" Yi Jung hesitated for a moment. "What were you thinking about?"

It took some time before Ga Eul responded. "I was just thinking about the past few days." Ga Eul looked at him from the corner of her eye and she could see that he was waiting to hear more. She didn't give him that, though. Instead, she questioned him. "Sunbae, what really happened to you and Eun Jae-ah?"

Yi Jung put his hand under her chin as he sighed. "Nothing. We just really wanted to call the wedding off. We talked about it and we agreed to tell grandfather our decision after this stuck in a house thing. We're going to explain everything to him."

"Why?" Ga Eul urged on. "Why are you really calling the wedding off?"

Yi Jung shrugged as they looked at each other. "At the very beginning, we know that our hearts belong to someone else. We just agreed because grandfather wanted to see us wed before he dies. We wanted to see him happy, you know. But…" Yi Jung looked away from her. "I don't know. If his happiness means depriving us from our happiness, well, he should understand that, right? I mean… I know grandfather is not that selfish…" But his tone wasn't that confident and Ga Eul knew that he, too, didn't know if his grandfather will agree to call the engagement off.

"It must be sad… to not have a say on your own happiness." Ga Eul murmured.

Yi Jung didn't say anything. He gazed up the stars which were slowly fading as the sun rises. The sky was slowly revealing yellow, orange and red blended rays.

"You know, Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jung said, startling Ga Eul. She thought he wouldn't talk anymore. "I miss you." He said bluntly.

Ga Eul, really surprised, stared at him, thoughts rushing into her mind. _He misses me? What? _She thought as she waited for him to continue.

"I mean… Ever since my engagement party… you became distant. Well, I couldn't really blame you about that. But well, there, you weren't speaking to me as much as before and then, when you and Woo Bin began to be a couple, you became even more distant until I couldn't have a conversation with you anymore." He sighed as he turned to look at her again. This time, staring straight into her eyes, every bit of his emotions was showing on his glassy brown orbs. "And I missed you. I missed spending time with you." He told her honestly.

Ga Eul looked away instantly, not knowing what to say to all of this. She felt ashamed that she hurt Yi Jung in the process of her trying to heal. It was true. She wanted to ignore him because she just couldn't bare the pain. Seeing him engaged with someone else, it hurt her.

Ga Eul could feel her heart, thumping. Now was the time she was going to ask him how he really felt about her. If last night was really true. If he wasn't bluffing…

"Sunbae…" She started, taking a deep breath. "Last night—"

Ga Eul was immediately cut off by Yi Jung. He knew what she was going to ask. Hell, he wanted to ask her the very same thing. Without hesitation, he said. "Yes."

She stared at him, not quite believing her own ears. _So he does…_

Yi Jung's intense eyes met hers once again. His eyes were now intently staring at her. He hadn't realize now that he was slowly closing his eyes and slowly inching towards her. Ga Eul too, closed her eyes without reluctance. Both of them felt their lips meet and they could feel sparks all over their body. Yi Jung felt light and his mind was swimming with joy.

Yi Jung gently caressed Ga Eul's cheek as Ga Eul put both her hands on his chest. They kissed, pouring all the feelings they kept bottled inside them.

Oblivious to the both of them, the sun's rays were now brighter and lighter as it moves to rise upon the sky.

Ga Eul broke the kiss as she opened her eyes to stare at his. "I love you too, Yi Jung-sunbae." She whispered.

Yi Jung's hand found their way to hers. He intertwined it and squeezed gently. It fitted perfectly into his…like they were meant for each other.

Yi Jung smiled. "Let's go."

Ga Eul's face showed confusion but Yi Jung ignored it. He suddenly stood up, pulling her with him. Ga Eul quickly put her cup on the porch.

Yi Jung grinned mischievously at her which instantly tells Ga Eul that he was planning something and it wasn't good.

Ga Eul blinked at him as he let go of her hand. "What are you trying to do sunbae?" Ga Eul playfully punched his arm.

"Well, I just thought…" Yi Jung inched away from her, "that maybe we could…" and another inch away, "practice for the activity today!" He laughed as he bolted into a run to the field. "Catch me if you can Ga Eul-yang!"

"SUNBAEEEE!" She shouted as she laughingly ran after him.


	16. Day 9 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Woo Bin squinted his eyes as he heard the sound of the alarm clock. Yawning, he stretched out his arms and legs as he began to realize where he was or what he was doing there. He gazed around him and watched the others yawn and stretch.

But there were people missing…

"Where are Yi Jung and Ga Eul?" He asked the others.

Before they could react to that though, Yi Jung's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready!" Yi Jung called out cheerily before disappearing into the kitchen again.

The guys and girls looked at each other for a brief moment and wondered what that was all about. Aren't Jan Di and Jun Pyo assigned for today's cooking? And why are they out of bed so early?

"Wow! This is amazing!" Jae Kyung squealed as she sat down on her seat. The others took their seats too while they took in the scrumptious looking food in front of them.

"Finally! A decent meal after days here. I'm starving!" Jun Pyo said out loud. He started to take pieces from every plate. He took a bite of the cinnamon roll and widened his eyes. "Hmm, this is yummy!"

"Look at him. It looks like he hasn't eaten for days." Jan Di smirked as the others laughed.

"Well, he's right. We haven't eaten anything like this for days. It's just so amazing. Look, cinnamon rolls, French toast, croissants… There's even rice and beef! Ooh, and some assorted fruits too! Wow!" Jae Kyung said happily. She too started to dig in.

"I'm not surprised. Yi Jung and Ga Eul really are the best cooks among us." Jan Di told them. She turned to look at the two who were already eating. "Thanks Ga Eul and Yi Jung-sunbae. I wouldn't have to cook with Gu Jun Pyo this morning, thank heavens." She thanked them cheerfully as she took pieces from every plate too. "But how did you manage to do this?"

Jun Pyo glared at her as he chewed the food in his already full mouth. "Yah! Wuff vu you vin by vut?" Bits of food flew from his mouth as he said this. Jan Di ignored this and waited for their answer.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked at each other. Yi Jung smiled warmly as Ga Eul began blushed. As they gazed at each other, Woo Bin and Eun Jae didn't fail to notice this little exchange. _So, something has happened between them now, eh? _They thought.

"We woke up early so we decided to cook something special for all of us. We wouldn't mind to cook for lunch and dinner, Jan Di-ah. We could trade cooking duty." Ga Eul finally said, her head turning back to them.

Yi Jung looked at the girl beside him. Earlier, after the both of them enjoyed the wonderful sunrise, they agreed that it would be best if they start cooking breakfast since Jan Di and Jun Pyo might not finish cooking early for the gang's growling stomachs. It might be great to give them a treat today. After all, they are in a good mood ever since the confession between them earlier. Nothing could get them in a bad mood.

Or so Yi Jung thought…

"Yah Yi Jung-ah!" Woo Bin called out playfully. Yi Jung had a feeling that what he was about to say won't do him any good. "You look like a blushing school girl right now! In love, eh? You resemble a tomato!"

Yi Jung was taken aback at Woo Bin's outburst. It wasn't true. They were silently eating before he said that. Yi Jung's face slowly began to turn red. But not from embarrassment, it's from anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SONG WOO BIN! YAH!" Yi Jung yelled at him with all his might.

The gang watched their heated exchange. As Woo Bin laughed though, the gang besides Yi Jung started to laugh too. Woo Bin can really be a jerk sometimes.

"Sorry Yi Jung. It's too quiet. I wanted to have some fun!" With that said, the gang spent the rest of the meal with Yi Jung fuming with rage and the gang laughing at him.

J J J J :P

"Wow. How did that get in there?" Jae Kyung asked, really amazed on what she was seeing. Ji Hoo really is prepared in all of the activities. He never fails to amaze her in the duration of their time here.

"I had Butler Lee set this up while we were inside. The trees and bushes and such are all plastic, actually." Ji Hoo answered her nonchalantly. He waved them to follow him towards the arena.

"But how can they… How can they set this up so quietly?" Ga Eul wondered out loud. She was amazed as Jae Kyung is. Ji Hoo just shrugged as he let the girls look around. He and the other boys watched as different expressions crossed the girls' faces.

"There's nothing impossible with the F4." Ga Eul and Jan Di chorused with smiles on their faces. It was true. Even after they had hang around the F4 for years now, they still couldn't quite believe on how they could turn a not-so-ordinary thing into a completely ordinary thing. It was like they have this magic that can turn impossibility to a possibility.

"Well guys, this is the activity for the day and you all know that given your schedules." Ji Hoo told them. He gestured for them to come near the entrance of the arena. They stopped just in front of a stand that contained gears for the game. "Paintball. You all know how to play paintball, right?" When everybody nodded, Ji Hoo continued. "It's different here, though. You would need to find a certain treasure of your team. We would be divided into pairs. The colors of the team would depend on the colors of the boys' room. If you're partnered with Woo Bin, you would be yellow team, with me, you would be white and so on. To determine the pairs, the guys would need to draw sticks from my hand." Ji Hoo picked up the sticks inside the blue box on the table. "The girls' name are engraved on the sticks."

Ji Hoo held out his fist with the sticks inside it. The three guys, Woo Bin, Yi Jung and Jun Pyo, picked out a stick from his hand and read what it says.

"Jae Kyung." Woo Bin spoke up as he flashed a smile at Jae Kyung.

"I have the laundry girl." Jun Pyo smirked at Jan Di's fuming face.

"And I have Eun Jae." Yi Jung smiled sadly. It wasn't that he didn't want to be partnered with Eun Jae but he thinks it would be more fun if he picked out Ga Eul's name. He looked at his Ga Eul who was looking at him in a challenging face. She stuck her tongue out on him before saying, 'fighting!' He softly chuckled at her juvenile behavior before smirking at her. "You bet."

"So I'll have Ga Eul." Ji Hoo smiled at his partner. He ruffled his hair before continuing the instructions. "Don't worry. The items that would be in there would be of your team's color. I don't know what the items are since I let Butler Lee decide what he should put. The items have a paper inside that would be for tomorrow's activity so you need to keep it. It could be anywhere, up the trees, under the bushes, and so on." He pointed to the gears that they would wear. "Those gears. Notice that they have a large space of your team's color. It does not only indicate what team you're in but it's also sort of a target. Once you're hit with a paintball color different from your color, your life would go down. All of us start from five. With a hit, it would take out one life. You would know that you're already dead if your gun stops functioning. Butler Lee would do that. He would supervise and when he sees that you're already dead. He would stop the machine that is the main source of the gun. He attached a sort of control over them. If your partner is already dead, it doesn't mean that you are too. You could still play and search for the treasure." Ji Hoo paused to see if there are any objections. The gang looked excited and ready to fight and Ji Hoo was glad at this. When nobody said anything, Ji Hoo continued. "If your team successfully obtained the treasure, you would get fifty points. And with every successful shot you make to an opposing team, you would have 25 points. The team with the highest points wins." Ji Hoo finished with approving nods from the others. Even Jun Pyo seemed to think that that day's activity was exciting.

The gang put on vest and gears of their respective teams. The girls chatted in excitement while the boys continuously complimented Ji Hoo on a great activity.

When they finished putting the gears on, Butler Lee gave each of them their respective guns. The red team, Jun Pyo and Jan Di, went in first to hide, all the while arguing on what tactics they should have. Jun Pyo's stupid suggestions made Jan Di whack his head and stomp her way to find a nice hiding place. The yellow team, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, went in next with huge grins on their faces. They believe that with the Don Juan's skills and the Ha heiress flexible activity, they would definitely win this activity. The orange team, Yi Jung and Eun Jae, went in next with Yi Jung's smirk still on his face. He stuck his tongue out on Ga Eul before disappearing into the arena. The white team, Ji Hoo and Ga Eul, went in last with an understanding that they need to beat the others' ass out.

"Okay, young masters, young mistresses. On the count of three…" Butler Lee's voice rang throughout the arena. "One… Two… Three!"

There was a beep and all of their guns were now working. Ji Hoo and Ga Eul didn't waste their time. They crawled behind the bushes, looking out if someone was near them. Out of the corner of his eye, Ji Hoo saw a foot sticking out from behind one of the trees. He nudged Ga Eul to that direction. She quickly caught up. Together, both of them swiftly crawled to the side of the tree while they tried to remain hiding behind the bushes. When they had a clear view of Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, Ji Hoo held three fingers up. Ga Eul nodded at this and waited for Ji Hoo's signal.

"Now!" Ji Hoo whispered. Ga Eul immediately aimed for Woo Bin's yellow space while Ji Hoo took on Jae Kyung's.

"Yes!" Ga Eul rejoiced when they successfully shot the yellow team. But Ji Hoo wasn't letting his guard down, he immediately pulled Ga Eul to the opposite direction when Woo Bin turned to look at where their 'assassinators' are.

While Ji Hoo and Ga Eul looked for a safe hiding place, Jan Di and Jun Pyo couldn't stop arguing. When Jan Di wanted to go right, Jun Pyo wanted to go left. They hissed at each other, not completely aware if someone was out to get them. Because of this, Yi Jung and Eun Jae had shot them right in the middle of their red spaces. Jun Pyo stupidly shouted. He searched for the reason behind the shots but Jan Di was quick to pull him towards the ground when she saw Yi Jung aiming for another hit. She hit him back, hoping that she would be successful. She didn't know if she was though because as soon as Jun Pyo and her were on the ground. She found herself staring into his black eyes. Jun Pyo was supporting her body as she clutched tightly onto his shirt. She was enclosed in Jun Pyo's arms but she only focused on the intense black eyes that were staring at her.

Both of them went red as their hearts started to beat wildly. Jan Di blinked a few times before pushing her way out of his grasp. It was a wrong move, however, when a yellow ball aimed right at her chest and one at Jun Pyo's chest too. She could hear Jae Kyung and Woo Bin's muffled voices and it broke her trance. She aimed a shot at the both of them and pulled Jun Pyo behind one of the trees.

The gang continued their war. They aimed shots after shots at each other while searching for their lost treasure. The red team and the white team successfully obtained their little treasures after thirty minutes of the game. Ji Hoo found theirs up a tree while Jae Kyung found theirs under one of the flowering bushes. After an hour, all the teams were exhausted but they weren't giving up. The yellow team was leading followed by the white team. After one and a half hour, the orange and red teams were now dead and eliminated from the game. They didn't find their lost treasure but they still had fun. They watched as the remaining teams aimed and hid. It was now between the yellow and white teams.

Ga Eul and Ji Hoo only had one life left but Jae Kyung and Woo Bin still had two. Woo Bin tried his best to get a better aim at Ga Eul but she was too quick. Sweaty and tired, Ga Eul nudged Ji Hoo and whispered. "What about this sunbae, let's go separate. You go at their right while I go to the left. They're still behind that tree."

Ji Hoo quickly agreed. They need to take this risk. He went to the right while Ga Eul went to the opposite direction. Both of them have their guns in place. Ji Hoo saw Ga Eul lift one of her fingers up. He lifted one of his fingers to and shouted, "NOW!"

Both of them jumped from the bushes and aimed two consecutive hits to Prince Song and the Ha Heiress. Woo Bin was about to shot them too but his gun stopped functioning. Jae Kyung's gun stopped functioning too.

The white team had won. It was quite obvious that they had the highest points among them.

"YES! WE DID IT JI HOO-SUNBAE!" Ga Eul shouted in joy. She ran to Ji Hoo. She jumped and hugged him excitedly. The other teams approached the both of them.

"Congratulations!"

"You did it, Ga Eul-ah!"

"WOW! You were amazing!"

Compliment after compliment showered the both of them. Yi Jung quickly pulled Ga Eul into a hug while the rest ruffled Ji Hoo's hair.

It was one of the best days ever.

….

Hey guys! Please do tell me if you have any game suggestions! Because I could really use some. :D I'm open for any suggestions and of course, I'll credit you for the ideas.

Thank you!


End file.
